The Sound of Music
by jojodie13
Summary: Castiel Novak was going to be a priest, until he went to Long Island to care for Captain Dean WInchesters three young children. Castiel finds himself falling in love with the children and their father as the summer goes on. This Story is complete, there may be squeals.
1. How Do You Solve A Problem

Chapter 1

How Do You Solve a Problem like Castiel?

8-30-13

Castiel Novak smiled down at the upturned faces of his pre-school students and started to sing one of his favorite songs from when he was a child, his voice rang through the classroom as he plucked the tune on his guitar,

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music  
With songs they have sung for a thousand years  
The hills fill my heart with the sound of music_

_My heart wants to sing every song it hears  
My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds  
That rise from the lake to the trees_

_My heart wants to sigh like a chime  
That flies from a church on a breeze  
To laugh like a brook when it trips_

_And falls over stones on its way  
To sing through the night  
Like a lark who is learning __to pray_

_I go to the hills when my heart is lonely  
I know I will hear what I heard before  
My heart will be blessed with the sound of music  
And I'll sing once more"_

The song echoed through the halls of the school building, which was one of the main buildings in the compound. Father Zachariah heard the tune as he was walking by, his eyes narrowed and his permanently frowning face drew in even tighter. Secular music wasn't allowed in the compound, and Father Zachariah was always a stickler for the rules. He decided not to interrupt the class, instead he took his complaints to the Bishop Charles Shurley or Father Chuck as he preferred to be called.

Father Chuck was a small boned man, short compared to many of the men at the compound. Even at the age of 50 his hair was still a dark chestnut color, with just the start of gray at his temples. His face had deep smile lines but was other wise smooth. He may have been younger then some of the old priests here, but he got his job by being a fair and wise man.

Father Chuck walked toward his office in the administration building from the Chapel where he had just finished confessions for his parishioners. His almost permanent smile fell a bit when he saw the stern faced Father Zachariah coming toward him. The man always had complaints and news of rule breakers. Father Chuck forced his smile a bit brighter as Zachariah neared. "Good afternoon, Brother. It is a fine day isn't it?" Chuck was hoping to waylay the complaints he knew were coming. He looked up into the soft blue sky, just a few clouds. The trees were starting to bloom. What a lovely time of year.

But as usual Zachariah followed only his own agenda, "Yes, yes, a fine day,sir. I need to speak with you on the pressing matter of novice Novak. He is, as we speak, singing secular music to the children at the school. This is the third time this week I have caught him doing so. This morning he was barefoot in the garden! Following a raccoon from place to place." Zachariah seemed personally offended at the very idea. Chuck meanwhile had to stop himself from laughing. Castiel was so free in his love for god and his creations. Zachariah didn't notice the mirth on Chucks face, " I worry for his mental health, Father. He does the most odd things. He says whatever he thinks without thought of propriety or respect to his betters."

Zachariah had been on the other side of Castiels flippant tongue. He thought of the time he had caught Castiel with his arm in a bee hive. Zachariah had been sure the boy would be stung to death as he had no protective gear on. But the smiling teenager had just walked through the bees with no fear. He handed Zachariah a jar filled with honey, "Bees are Gods hardest workers but they still have time for sweetness. Perhaps you could learn something from them Father Zachariah." Castiel beamed up at him and walked away. The boy was strange, and Zachariah was convinced he would never take his vows to become a priest.

As they reached Father Chucks office Zachariah seemed to be winding down with his list of Castiels offensives.. Chuck stopped outside of his office, having no intention of inviting the other man in. "Castiel has lived in this compound all of his life, he is innocent in a way most could never be." Chuck folded his hands together in front of him. "Despite his fear of the outside world, Castiel craves adventure, and discovering new things. If he is to be a priest he will need to go out with the people to spread the word, therefore I think a test run is necessary." Chuck seemed deep in thought. "I will be in my office, have someone send Castiel to me when school is over."

Novice Castiel Novak was the favorite Sunday School and pre-school teacher at St. Patricks Compound. His energy and enthusiasm for what ever he taught (from bible study to singing) was infectious. The students connected with his childlike innocence, and his lessons were always fun. When Castiel ended his class he helped the students with their coats, and getting to the right parents or in the orphans case the right building. He tidied up the classroom, when he was done he set off for the chapel with a happy whistle. He was abruptly stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. Father Uriel was a large black man, who had little respect for Novice Castiel.

"Castiel, Sunday School is to be used for worshipful songs about our lord, not frivolous Hollywood musical numbers. The Father has asked to speak with you, now." Uriels large hand stayed on Castiels shoulder as he led him to Father Chucks office.

Castiel went into Father Chucks study, he took a knee and kissed the elder mans ring. "Forgive me Father I did not mean to sing those songs, I just sometimes need to sing and the kids looked so happy and I just got carried away." he said in a low but quickly spoken voice. Chuck smiled at the young man and waved him towards a chair that was at the edge of the large desk. Castiel sat down and looked at Father Chuck with worried eyes.

"That is not why I asked for you my son." Replied Chuck with a kind smile.

"Oh Please Father. I must repent." Castiel pleaded.

"If you feel the need, I will of course hear you my son."

Castiel took a deep breath and looked down at the floor seriously. "I was teaching secular songs while we were suppose to be praising the lord. I was also singing in my room earlier and whistling in the hall. I am sorry Father I know there are rules about what songs are permitted and when singing is appropriate, but I can't seem to help myself." Castiel fidgeted for a moment, " Also I must confess to having sarcastic and unkind thoughts about some of our brothers and sisters. Sister Hester has chastised me for singing and after we disagree she makes me kiss the floor...Now whenever I see her I kiss the ground just to save time." Castiel looked both relieved and a little pleased with himself when he finished.

Chuck had to hide a laugh. Castiel was so full of life. But Chuck wasn't sure Castiel was meant for life in the Church. Castiel was 21 and on his way to becoming a priest, he's was a kind young man with a well hidden fiery spirit. Yet only certain people seemed to bring it out of him. Sister Hester seemed to be one of the main ones.

"My son, I think I have come to a decision. You have been with us much of your life, and have never got to see what is outside of our gates. I think it is important for you to discover who you are before you pledge your life fully to God."

Castiels eyes widen with fear, "Please Father," Castiel fell to his knees and took Chucks hands in his. "Please father don't send me away. This has been the only home I have known. What would I do out there..." Castiels head bowed to Chucks hand as he spoke, his words came out quick and panicked.

"Now, now my son" Chuck pulled a hand from under Castiels head and placed it on the young mans raven hair. "You needn't be afraid. We will not be sending you out to nothing. You know we provide many services for the community. One of those is job placement. Your brother Gabriel stopped by the other day." Castiels head jerked up to look at the Father, his eyes wide at the mention of the brother he hadn't seen in years. "He was here on behalf of his business partner who is looking for a live in tutor for 3 children. The placement will last until September."

Castiel stared at the Father stunned, "Three children?"

"You like children Castiel and you have the most experience with children out of all of our possible applicants."

"But...I'll be a Nanny? I only take care of kids for a couple hours a day...I ...I..." Castiel trailed off.

"Castiel I have every confidence you will do well in this." Chuck reached over to his desk and grabbed a piece of paper. " Captain Dean Winchester,"

"Captain?" Castiel interrupted. Chuck looked at him and cleared his throat.

"Yes, he was a Captain in the Marine Corps, he is retired now and if I understand correctly he owns a popular secular band. He will be going on tour in Europe with the band and won't be back until August, he has not left the children since his wife died over a year ago. I think they may have a hard time adjusting, but I know this is Gods plan for you. You will help them through this hard time Castiel." Chuck smiled at Castiel who looked like he was thinking hard.

"It is Gods will." Castiel murmured as he turned to look out the window. It appeared he would be having an adventure. Whether he wanted one or not.


	2. I am Seeking the Courage I lack

Chapter 2

I am Seeking the Courage I Lack

8-30-13

Castiel was ruffled from the subway ride and walk to Captain Dean Winchesters large Long Island house. He was dressed in a rumpled suit taken from the business clothes at the Church for down on their luck people going to job interviews. It was slightly large, navy blue, and in his rush he had tied his sky blue tie backwards. The trench coat he had also borrowed from the church, it was rumpled and one side of the collar was sticking up. His hair was like wise in disarray, sticking up in more then one direction as if a cow had been bathing him. He clutched an old backpack that had his few belongings in it. He was staring up at the door, thinking about ringing the bell. He tried to find his courage. He reached out and pressed the doorbell.

He could hear the bell ring through the house. Suddenly the door swung open and a huge man stood in front of Castiel. As far as Castiel could tell he was well over 6 foot and had long brown shaggy hair. Castiel tried to smile, but it turned more into a grimace. "Hello Captain, here I am."

The tall mans eyes widened, "Ummmm Hi. I'm Sam. Deans brother, you must be Castiel. Gabriel has talked about you!" Sam got a large smile on his face and grabbed Castiels hand to shake it a few times. Castiel was surprised and almost alarmed, this man was like an eager puppy, more so then most 5 year olds he'd met. Castiel felt a real smile grow on his face as he was dragged into a large front room by a chattering Sam. Castiel didn't hear most of what Sam was saying. He was to busy admiring the room. There were some photos on the dark blue walls, Castiel saw Sam and his own brother Gabriel in a few of them, along with a dark blonde haired man, smiling children, and various other people. There were also framed posters of a band called _Angels Wrath_, Castiel didn't recognize them. But then his repartee of songs was fairly small consisting of mostly hymns and old musical numbers.

Castiel suddenly noticed Sam wasn't talking anymore. He looked around only to see that he was alone. While looking he noticed a door on the far wall. His curiosity got the better of him so he walked over to the door. He peeked in, the room was full of musical instruments and sound equipment. He slowly walked in, amazed at what he was seeing. A beautiful piano sat dusty in a corner and in front of him was the most beautiful guitar he had ever seen. He reached out to touch it, right before his fingers would have made contact with the strings someone cleared their throat. Castiel spun around to see who it was.

Standing at the door was a man several inches taller then Castiel he had light brown hair, almost honey blonde in the light shining from behind him. Cas could see the intense green eyes even in the dimness of the room.

"There are some rooms that I don't want anyone in." The man said in a low gravely voice.

"I..I am sorry, I was curious." Cas apologized and skirted around the man to get back into the living room as quickly as possible. The man closed the door firmly and spun around to stare at Castiel. Castiel looked right back into the green eyes. He had never seen a man as beautiful as this one. His dark jeans fit him like a glove. His deep red button up was tucked in, yet the sleeves were rolled up. His eyes were so green Castiel couldn't name the color of them. The man crossed his arms and walked closer to Castiel, never loosing eye contact.

"I am Dean Winchester. I just want to start with saying having you here wasn't my idea. I would usually leave the kids with family, but my brother and yours are coming with me when I leave for the Europe tour and Grandpa Bobby recently broke his leg and can't handle all three at once. So I have little choice in the matter, I am trusting Gabe when he says you can handle this, and that I can trust you with my babies."

Castiel nodded, and continued to stare at Dean. Deans brow rose a bit, "You do talk, don't you Cas?" Castiel startled a bit at the nick name, blinked several times and cleared his throat.

"Yes Captain, I speak quite well, thank you." Dean smirked at Castiel, and studied the man closer. His clothing was a mess, he looked like an out of work tax accountant who didn't own a hair brush...or an iron.

"You look like you've had a hell of a trip . Why don't you go change before you meet the rug rats." Dean tried not to sound mean, but seriously where did this guy shop, the Salvation Army?

Castiel blushed and looked away from Dean. He has never been a vain man, but now comparing himself to this man,and being in this house, he felt shabby. "This is all I have. I had to borrow it from the Church. I didn't think it would be proper to wear my vestments so I didn't bring them."

Dean looked shocked. This was all he had, a borrowed suit and coat. Dean couldn't believe it. Upstairs in his closet he had bags of clothes, some brand new,some that he hadn't even worn yet.

"OK...well I have plenty of clothes I don't wear any more. We're not that far off in size. Later I'll have someone bring you a couple bags you can look through, see if anything fits." Dean said quietly to Cas, he no longer had his arms crossed, his face had a kinder look on it. This guy was just a kid himself, and now he's family (Gabe is as much his brother as Sammy), and Dean always takes care of family. "Well I guess you better meet the kids, so you can see your room and freshen up before dinner. I believe Gabriel will be here, he usually is." Dean flashed a small forced smile at Cas.

Castiel gave a little smile back and nodded. He was exited about the new clothes, he knows he shouldn't be, Vanity is a sin. But for once in his life he would like to wear something nice. He followed Dean out of the living room and up the staircase to a hallway, the right of the hall was all windows, it made the hall feel open and light, the first door on the left was open Cas could see immediately it was a play/study room. There was a young man was sitting at a desk in front of a large set of circular windows, he was reading a book intently. On the floor a small girl played with a toddler of about 1 1/2 who was entranced by what his sister was doing with the blocks in front of them.

When the door opened kids all looked up. The young man and girl jumped to their feet and came over to hug Dean, the baby squealed and clapped his hands and crawled over at top speed. Deans face lit up in the first true smile Castiel had seen on his face. It was perfect, Cas couldn't help but stare at the little family moment. Then his attention went to the kids, so Dean started introducing them.

"Castiel, this is Benjamin Winchester, 10, Margret Winchester,6, and the baby is Little Bobby Winchester, hes 18 months now." Dean smiled at his kids as he introduced them, in turn they each said hi to Castiel, and looked at him with interest. "Castiel is Uncle Gabes brother, and he is gonna stay here with you squirts until your uncles and I get back from Europe."

"Hello children." Castiel took the kids in. They were cute, and they all looked a lot like Dean. Especially the baby. Cas could see little Bobby had got his daddys bright green eyes and light hair. Ben had dark hair and deep brown eyes, but his face was all Dean. Margret was a mix of the two, her hair was a deep blond just like Deans, but she shared the same brown eyes as her older brother. Castiel was a lot less nervous now. The children where polite, if not a little too quiet. But Castiel knew all about being a quiet child. He had lost his mom at a young age as well. These children are still mourning, and Castiel decides right then and there that he is going to do his best to make sure they have a great summer while their father is away.

Castiel came downstairs minus the trench coat, he made his way toward the sound of voices. As he walked into the dining room the first person he saw was his brother Gabriel leaning in close to Sam Winchester with a flirty smile on his face. Castiel can't help but smile at the site, it had been 3 years since he saw Gabe. On his 18th birthday Gabriel had shown up at the compound wanting Castiel to come live with him. He was angry when Castiel had declined his offer and instead decided to devote himself to god.

Gabriel looked up from Sam and saw Castiel standing in the door way. Happiness filled his heart, his little brother who he missed dearly had finally left the walls they had grown up behind. All Gabriel had ever wanted for his baby brother was a happy life. If Castiel truly wants to be a priest he would support him whole heartedly, but Cas needed to see what he was giving up.

Now here is his brother in front of him, he can't hold back the happy laugh, he swung around the table almost knocking a chair down, just so he can grab Cas and pull him in for a tight hug. "I'm so glad you came Castiel. Look at you...Well you look the same still rumpled and and a bit scruffy!" Gabe laughed and ran a hand through his little brothers wild hair, only succeeding in making it stick up more.

Castiel batted Gabes hand away from his hair with a laugh. It was something he had done since they were little, it gave Castiel a warm feeling to be so close to his brother again. Castiel pulled Gabe closer and hugged him again, this time burying his face in Gabes neck.

Gabriel closed his eyes and kissed the top of Castiels head. He felt guilt now, he had been so angry that Cas wouldn't leave the compound that he hadn't even tried to contact him afterward. Now that he is holding his little brother in his arms he knows he made a mistake. It was selfish to abandon his brother because they had a fight. His guilt rose up, but he pushed it aside for now, it is more important to make up for it then dwell on it. Gabe is sad he will be leaving in the morning for months after just reconnecting, but he promises himself when he gets back he will make it right.

"I missed you so much Castiel, and I am so sorry. I will make this up to you." Gabe squeezed Castiel a little tighter.

"I missed you too Gabriel. I look forward to getting to know you again." Castiel smiled at his brother happily.

Sam took that open moment to make himself known. "You guys wanna sit down? I think I hear everyone else heading in."

Gabe and Cas nodded and took their seats. Cas was sat to the right of the head chair where Dean sat. On his right was Gabe. Sam sat to Deans left. Bobby next to Sam. Ben next to Gabe. Maggie next to Bobby. The baby was put in his high chair between Sam and Dean. Sam was feeding the baby while eating his own dinner as well. Castiel was quite impressed with how well he had the process down.

"So I had a call today. It seems _The Demons Trio_ is going to tour with us, which of course means Meg Masters is going to be on the tour with us." Dean smiled at everyone as he spoke.

"Are we gonna get to meet her Dad?" Asked Ben.

"As a matter of fact, I invited her to come here after the tour. So you will get to meet her and have a visit." Dean seemed very pleased with this. Castiel didn't know who Meg is but he can venture a guess that she is a love interest. The kids seem excited to meet her. But as he looks around the table he noticed that Gabe and Sam don't seem to have the same enthusiasm as Dean and the kids. Perhaps they din't like the woman. But Castiel was unsure if he was reading the situation right, his people skills were lacking. Everyone continued to chat as they ate. Castiel was mostly silent, just listening and observing. There were some questions asked of him, mostly about his life at the compound and how his trip had gone. It was a pleasant evening.

The children were put to bed, and Castiel decided he would go as well, he was used to going to bed early and waking with the sun. He knelt at the side of his bed wearing his plaid jammy bottoms and a baggy t-shirt. He pressed his hand together and closed his eyes.

"Dear God. I see now why you sent me here. I will do my best to fill my time here with good memories. Please Bless Father Chuck, Sister Maria and Brother Zachariah and everyone at the compound. Bless Captain Winchester, Sam, Gabe and Anna. Bless those precious children Ben, Margret, and Little Bobby." Castiel finished his prayer by crossing himself, "in the name of the Father,the Son, and Holy Spirit. Amen."

Cas crawled into the most comfortable and large bed he had ever been in. He smiled and hugged a soft pillow. Tomorrow he would get to know his new charges.


	3. Getting To Know You

Chapter 3

Getting to Know you

8-31-13

Castiel woke up with the sun just as he did everyday. He slipped on a pair of pants and walked out of his room barefoot. He checked on Bobby first, the baby was still sound asleep. Cas smiled and ran his hand over the boys soft blond curls. The baby snuffeled in his sleep but didn't wake. Castiels next stop was Margret's room, it was still dim in the early morning, Cas could hear her soft snores so he closed the door quietly. He opened the next door in the hallway, he was surprised to see Ben already up, dressed and reading a book in his window seat.

When the door opened Ben looked up. "Good morning ." His voice was very serious for one so young. "Do you need something?"

"No I was just checking on all of you before I go out back for a walk. It looks like you have beautiful gardens." Castiel said in a calm voice and a small smile. "I didn't think anyone else would be awake so early."

"I'm always awake this early." Ben put a bookmark in his book and stood. He was tall for his age and Castiel thought that within a few years he may turn into a giant like his Uncle Sam. "May I go, ? I could show you around so you don't get lost." Ben looked both eager and serious with his request. From what Cas had seen of the grounds getting lost was likely. This would be a good chance to talk to Ben, and maybe make a connection with the young man.

"Thank you Ben, I would be much appreciative. Shall we go now?" Castiel looked around the room. It was very tidy for a 10 year old. The only part of the room that was messy was his desk. He had a stack of books, and what appeared to be several different art projects in various stages of completion.

"We keep our shoes by the back door, Dad doesn't like us tracking things in from outside. He says it shouldn't be up to Miss Ellen to clean up after us." Ben said as he pulled on a sweat shirt with a local school name on it. He grabbed a sketch book and pencil from his desk, and slipped an eraser in his pocket.

"Who is Miss Ellen?" Castiel asked as they walked out the door and headed for the stairs.

"Oh she runs the house. She worked for our biological Grandfather, John. After John left Grandpa Bobby and Miss Ellen helped raise Dad and Uncle Sam." Ben spoke as he led Castiel downstairs and toward the back of the house. They passed through a hallway, then through two swinging wooden doors that opened to a large kitchen. There were several people already there. Eating what looked to be a hearty meal while a tall stern looking woman in jeans and a plaid shirt cooked bacon and pancakes on a huge stove.

She turned and smiled when they came in. "Hello there boys. Benjamin who is this young man with you." The woman strode toward them across the kitchen. Cas could almost imagine the counters moving out of her way as she walked, it was her domain. Cas knew a woman like this at the Compound. Her name was Sister Maria, she had been at the compound longer then anyone else. She ran the kitchens with an iron fist and a huge heart. She always had a soft spot for Castiel, teaching him old songs as they baked sweets on Saturday mornings. Castiel was at ease in Ellens presence almost immediately.

"Miss Ellen, this is Castiel Novak. He's Uncle Gabes brother. Dad hired him to be our...nanny." Ben giggles at the last word. Castiel laughed with him and roughed his hair, before reaching out to shake Ellens hand.

"It is nice to meet you Miss Ellen." Castiel smiled at her, and was pleased to see her smile back.

Ellen smiled at the young man while shaking his hand. This one was innocent as a rose, and cute as all hell. "Where you boys heading? You need breakfast of course." Ellen was already turning around to head back to the stove.

"We are going for a walk, Ben has been nice enough to offer his services as my guide. I am not yet hungry Miss Ellen, perhaps when we get back?" Castiel spoke to Ellen as she flipped eggs without really looking at what she was doing.

"I'll make you a couple of hobo sandwiches then. You can take them with you. Once you get out there I know you'll be hungry." She wasn't going to take no for an answer. Ellen grabbed a couple of buttered, toasted, English muffins she put a fried egg, bacon, and cheese between the halves. She wrapped the sandwiches in napkins and handed them to a grateful Castiel, who stuffed them in his jacket pocket.

"When you get back there will be a couple bags of clothing Dean left for you in your room Castiel." Ellen said as he was getting ready to follow Ben onto the sun porch.

"Oh I had forgotten, thank you Miss Ellen. We'll be back soon." He flashed her a smile and stepped out the door and onto the sun porch.

Ben was all ready to go and waiting for Castiel near the back door leading to the grounds beyond. They walked out and took a path that lead through the grass and into the garden. Castiel walked slowly trying to take in the many plants and flowers he was seeing. Many he had never seen. Some he recognized from gardening books he had looked at in the library that was on the compound. Ben seemed to know where he wanted to go so Castiel absently followed him as he took in everything around him.

Within the garden they got to a gazebo, instead of walls it had lattice work, heavy with ivy and blooming flowers in a multitude of colors. In the shade of the gazebo is a small table and and chairs. When Castiel enters the Gazebo the smell hits him. It is fresh earth, moss, warmth, sunshine, mist, and the scent of so many flowers in bloom. He took a deep breath through his nose and thought about what a glorious place this was to be.

Ben sat at the table and took out his sketch book to draw. He seemed so intent Castiel decided not to bother him. Castiels attention went to a bee, sitting on a nearby flower. Castiel followed the bee around the gazebo as it slowly made its way from bloom to bloom.

Ben watched him follow the bee around the gazebo. Ben did a couple sketches of the man as he moved around, he had such an intense look on his face, as if the bee held the answers to every question. "Hey . What are you doing?" Ben asked after awhile.

Castiel snapped out of his musings at the sound of Bens voice. "Oh...just that bees seem like they are chaotically going from bloom to bloom. In truth I think they are following the path they were meant to be, even if they don't consciously know it." Castiel smiled at Ben, "And Ben, please call me Castiel."

"Ok Castiel. So you are saying that the bee is following its destiny?" Ben was curious about this notion. His Dad always said life was what you make of it. That there is no destiny.

"Ah, destiny is a strong word I think." Castiel took a seat next to Ben, leaning in a bit to see what Ben had been drawing. He was impressed with the realness of the drawing, and how well Ben had captured him. He was extremely talented for his age. " I think there are many 'destiny's'. As humans we make decisions, and with each one, it changes our path. We make these decisions based on instinct for the most part...The bee is doing the same thing. He follows instinct to get from place to place, never knowing that he is doing just as he is suppose to." Castiel smiled warmly at Ben. "You are an amazing artist Ben." Castiel dug the sandwiches out of pocket while he talked and handed one to Ben.

Ben blushed and took his sandwich. "You really think so? I am afraid Dad will say its silly..." Ben took a bite of sandwich and thought about destiny and art.

"Your father hasn't seen this? You should show him, I'm sure he will be just as impressed as I am. Personally, I can't draw...I've tried, everything looks all wrong." Castiel encouraged Ben gently. It seemed to Castiel that Ben just needed someone to spend time with, he had lost his mother and his father seemed to be burying himself in work.

They chewed their sandwiches in silence. After they were done, they decided to go back to the house. Dean, Gabriel, and Sam had been gone since 3am (they had an early flight) so the kids were officially in his care. He needed to make sure Margret and Little Bobby were up and ready for the day. Once they were up he would have to come up with something for them to do. Before he woke them he checked his room, there were three bags on his bed. He smiled and went over, he didn't like wearing the well traveled and unwashed suit he arrived in. He quickly dug through the bags, he found a nice pair of jeans, and a plain t-shirt that fit him well. He figured it would be a good outfit for a casual day.

Once dressed he went into the babies room. Bobby was standing holding the sides of his crib. He smiled a gaped grin when he saw Castiel. Castiels heart melted, babies love so unconditionally. He picked up Bobby and checked his diaper. Wet as he expected. He changed the baby quick enough and dressed him in clothing he found in the closet. Bobby looked so cute in his green onesie with a pair of brown corduroy overalls over it. Cas made sure he had a pair of socks on as well. Just as he was finishing up Ellen walked in with a bottle in hand.

"Here's his bottle! I thought I'd save you a trip." Ellen smoothed the babies hair and handed Cas the bottle, which he popped into the hungry little boys mouth. "When you get Maggie up, bring them on down to the kitchen, I have Lil Bobbys mush, and Maggies breakfast. Ben is already down there." Ellen saw Castiels nod and was gone just a quickly as she came.

When Castiel got to Marggies room she was already dressed for the day and pulling on her socks. She smiled shyly at Castiel. "Good morning ."

"Good Morning Miss Margret, you ready for breakfast?" Castiel smiled at her as she got to her feet. She was a delicate little thing, and moved like she would be a natural dancer, Castiel wondered if she'd already had lessons.

"I'm ready! I hope Miss Ellen made pancakes!" Margret skipped out the room in front of Castiel. Her happy energy was was like sunlight, warm and soothing. Castiel found himself laughing with her as she danced around him while he walked, she chattered about her dreams last night, pancakes she wanted to eat, and things they might do that day. Her shyness seemed to be a thing of the past, Castiel was glad she was already that comfortable with him.

Breakfast was gone in a flash, and before he knew it Castiel was in the play room with the kids. He was sitting on the floor with Bobby helping him with the blocks he seemed to favor. Castiel would stack them to create words, Bobby would destroy the towers and laugh, waiting for Castiel to build another. It was fun all around.

Maggie was trying to pick a movie from the kids collection of DVDs. Castiel noticed they were mostly of the Disney variety. He was kind of excited, he had always liked animation but rarely had the chance to see any. Ben was sitting at one of three desks that lined the wall. Like the one in his room it was covered in books and art projects. Castiel noticed he had an insect book open, looking at bees. Castiel smiled to himself and focused back on the baby.

By the time the credits of Mulan were rolling Castiel and Bobby were on the small couch next to Margret. Bobby was fast asleep on his shoulder, Castiel blinked a few times at all the names scrolling by. "I think Mulan was a very brave girl. That was an enjoyable movie." Castiel looked at Margret when he spoke, quite serious with his opinion.

Margret giggled at the serious tone " Yeah, she can kick butt and get the guy! I can't believe you haven't seen any Disney movies Cas!" She jumped up to change the DVD.

"I have seen one now Miss Maggie." Castiel Grinned at her "The songs were very catchy as well. Do they sing in all animated movies?"

"Well...most of them I think..." replied Maggie as she put Mulan away and got out Beauty and the Beast. "You'll like this one too! It has great music!" Maggie but the movie in and sat herself back down next to Castiel,who felt he was already falling for his young charges.


	4. Hunting in th Shire

Chapter 4

Hunting in the Shire

9-1-13

Castiel was barefoot and running through the trees. The soft grass tickled his toes and he laughed out loud. He threw his hands over his mouth and hid between a tree and bush, he crouched low while trying to keep a look out for the intelligent critter that was hunting him through the woodland attached to the Winchester Grounds.

Maggie ran up to where she had heard Castiel giggle. "I heard you! I'm gonna find you CAS!" She giggled spinning around looking for her hiding nanny. She heard a faint snort from a bush that seemed to be shaking. Maggie walked loudly in the other direction then silently looped back so she was behind Castiel.

Castiel slowly looked over the bush he was hiding behind. He grinned, lost her. All the sudden a small body jumped on his back making him squawk and fall over into the grass. "GOT YOU CAS!" Maggie was giggling and tickling him.

"Oh you have got me! You're too good at this game Miss Maggie. We may have to find a new one!" Castiel pulled himself up then helped Maggie up. He dusted off her dress. It's not to bad aside from the grass stain on the hem. "Lets find your brothers." Castiel took her hand and they walked towards where they had a picnic set up.

Ben was laying stretched out on a blanket reading out loud to his little brother. Bobby sucked on his teddy bears paw while his large green eyes stayed on Bens face as he reads. Ben paused for a moment when his laughing sister and nanny came walking into the clearing. Ben smiled, his sister had been flourishing under Castiels care. Ben had been worried about her. When their Mom had died Maggie went quiet and introverted. For a year Ben had worried about his family, but now Castiel was here it all seemed easier. He wondered what would happen to Castiel his dad came home in a couple months.

Today Castiel decided they had to have a picnic, he had never had one before and neither had the kids. Miss Ellen had packed them a large basket full of foods,drinks, a blanket, sunscreen, and some baby supplies. Castiel really loves that woman, she thought of everything. He sat down next to Ben and grabbed a cold bottle of water from the basket, taking a long drink.

Castiel rested back on the blanket, Maggie and Bobby leaned against him. "You want to keep reading Ben?" In reply Ben opened the book, The Hobbit, and continued reading it out loud. "As they sang the hobbit felt the love of beautiful things made by hands and by cunning and by magic moving through him, a fierce and a jealous love, the desire of the hearts of dwarves. " Castiel fell into the words and allowed his eyes to fall closed, the sunlight flashed behind his eyelids, ever changing because of the trees casting shadows above him. It was peaceful, and for a time he could believe he was in the Shire along with Bilbo.


	5. The Avengers

Chapter 5

The Avengers

9-2-13

The movie theater was a busy place even on a Wednesday afternoon. Castiel was therefore very glad for Grandpa Bobby's presence. He had never been to a theater much less the city where it was located. Grandpa Bobby was on crutches now instead of the limiting wheel chair. It was his idea to take the kids to a movie, when he found out Castiel had never been to a movie he insisted that Castiel come with them.

Grandpa got the tickets and snacks, Castiel helped hand them to the kids and usher everyone to their seats. The place was huge, Castiel kept looking around at everything, and all the different people gathering together. Some were young like Little Bobby, some where very old, there was a couple sitting up in the back holding hands and eating popcorn, they had to be 80. He saw purple hair, and polo shirts, so many different people all gather to share the same experience together. The theater grew darker as the trailers started. Castiel sipped his sweet bubbly drink, and leaned back to enjoy the experience.

Castiel walked out of the theater shell shocked and quiet. Grandpa Bobby and the kids were chatting happily about the movie, the baby was in Bens arms, asleep against him. His brother laughing and talking didn't seem to disturb his slumber at all. Castiels ears were still ringing from the sound system, his eyes blinking against the sunlight as they headed towards the car. They got everyone buckled in and the the squirrely young man who drives the car (Castiel thinks his name is Garth) pulls out into traffic heading for home.

"What did you think of the movie Cas?" asked Ben with a smile.

"Well... I never imagined it would be so loud...or violent!" Castiel looked over at Grandpa Bobby with wide eyes as if asking 'should we have taken the children there?'. Grandpa and the kids laughed at Castiels response.

"I was the Avengers, Cas!" said Ben. "It's based on a comic book, and trust me Iron Man 1 was way more violent and we saw that years ago!" Ben spoke while Maggie nodded along.

"Yeah believe it or not, that movie wasn't that violent,Cas." Grandpa Bobby agreed with Ben.

"Oh...I'm not sure I could deal with something more violent then that! It was horrible when the big green man kept punching and hurting his friends!" Castiel looked horrified, he couldn't believe there were more violent movies then the one he had just seen. From now on he would investigate the movies he was going to watch, or let the kids watch for that matter.


	6. Doctor Who?

Chapter 6

Doctor Who?

9-3-13

Castiel, Ben, Maggie, and Little Bobby were all curled together on the couch watching a t.v. show. Castiel was fascinated by it. The show had been Ben's choice, when he found out that Castiel had never watched t.v much less any Sci-Fi, he decided it was up to him to change that. At first Castiel wasn't sure what to think of Doctor Who. He was unsure how god felt about extraterrestrial beings. But as they watched more episodes Castiel got sucked in more and more. The adventure, the subtle love between The Doctor and Rose. Then the doctor regenerated to save Rose and Castiel cried. He didn't want to watch anymore but Ben forced him to try.

They got to know Clara Oswin a bit before the episodes ran out. So Castiel and the kids talked about it a lot and Maggie (Who at just 6 was already a natural at cruising the internet, typing, and researching, while Castiel still couldn't figure out how to turn on the laptop Ellen had told him he could use.) looked up The Doctor Who universe online so they could get more information. There were tons more episodes all the way from the 60's. They found copies and started watching those as well.

"If I could dress up as a character from Doctor Who I think I would want to be Doctor 10. I like the suit and the duster, and the hair!" Ben informed the room as he looked at blogs of Cos-players. Castiel stood up from the table where he and Maggie had been drawing, to look at the web site Ben had up.

"People dress up as the characters?" Castiel seemed confused then interested as he saw some of the amazing people who were cos-playing. "Oh wow, is it for Halloween?" Castiel had never celebrated the holiday and it interested him greatly.

"No Cas, people do it just for fun, or to go to conventions, or for Halloween I guess." Ben laughed as he explained.

"What's a convention?" Maggie asked as she joined them at the computer.

"Well it's when people get together to celebrate the show or fandom they love. There is stuff for sale, and panels talking about the show and with the actors, and a lot of people dress up. There's one coming up next month in Buffalo, NY." Ben brought up a site that had pictures of people posing with each other, all of them dressed up as characters from the show. Castiel was quickly reading the description on the site.

"Does one have to pay to go to this convention?" Castiel asked Ben as he stood up to get the baby who had just woken up in his playpen where he had fallen asleep earlier. Castiel changed his diaper while Ben searched for prices.

"Well, yeah you have to pay for your passes, you can choose how many days. This one goes for three days. Also if we were staying there we would need hotel rooms. Turns out the convention is in a hotel, so there are still some rooms available but there won't be for long. Seems this con is getting more popular. Billie Piper is gonna be there this year!" Ben's voice got louder as he read from the site. "Oh my god Billie Piper! Can we go Cas?" Ben turned in his seat to look at Castiel who was snapping the babies clothes back in place as he tried to get away. Castiel sits the baby on the floor so he can start working off his new energy. He partially toddled and crawled behind Castiel as he went back to join Ben and Maggie by the computer.

"Well... I guess I can call your father for permission. Do you think he would mind?" Castiel looked unsure, so far he had avoided talking to Captain Winchester. Phones made him nervous and the Captain makes him even more so. But the idea of making costumes and going to share something he loves with the kids, and other people who love Doctor Who, outweighs the nervousness of talking to the Lord of the house.

Castiel looked at the clock, 10am, that means it would be about 3pm in London. Castiel still didn't know much about the band (other then it's named _Angels Wrath_) or what Dean does but he figures if he calls and the Captain doesn't answer he would just leave a message.

"Okay. Ben keep an eye on your brother and sister, I am going to call your father." Castiel looked and sounded nervous. Ben smiled at him.

"Don't worry Cas, Dad is usually pretty cool." Ben glanced over at his brother who was now beating a stuffed animal on the floor back and forth like Hulk had done to Loki in The Avengers, Ben chuckled. He turned to the computer to do more research about the upcoming Con.

Castiel sighed and pulled out the cell phone Ellen had given him. She had even pre-programmed it with all the numbers he might need. He was still adjusting to all the technology the family used. Cas takes a deep breath and presses the green button to make the phone call Dean.

"Winchester," Said a gravely voice into Castiels ear, "Who is this? How did you get this number?" Dean sounds annoyed. Castiel can't speak for a moment.

"Umm, well...this is Castiel. I am taking care of your children. Ellen programmed your number into this phone. I called to ask you a question, Captain." Castiel spoke in a rush, not wanting to take up Deans time.

"Are the children ok?" Dean had a moment of panic. Someone got hurt, why else would the nanny be calling.

"Oh, Oh no sir! Everyone's fine! It's just well...the children and I want to go on a small trip, 3 days to Buffalo. See, we really like this show, Doctor Who. And Ben just found out that a bunch of people are meeting up. It's called a convention, Ben has done research and its all legitimate. But we need to make costumes and get tickets and transportation and hotel rooms...and food I suppose..." Castiel trailed off from his babbling. On the other side of the phone Dean couldn't help but smile at Castiels enthusiasm.

"Well if Ben looked it all up I'm sure it's fine, he's better then any travel agent." Dean laughed. Castiel shivered at the sound. It was rich and happy sound, Castiel felt it to his core, he didn't understand what the feeling was. He hoped he wasn't getting sick. When Castiel remained silent Dean continued, "Ellen has a credit card you can use, there is no limit so get whatever you guys need. As for transportation, I want Garth to drive you and stay with you guys. Other wise you kids have fun. I have to go to work, thanks for takin' care of the kids, man." Dean hung up before Castiel could answer.

Castiel looked down at the phone. _CALL ENDED_ blinked up at him. Well guess that was that. Cas went back over to Ben. "We have the go ahead! Your father said Miss Ellen has a credit card we can use for whatever we need, and Garth is going to drive us." Cas rested his hand on Bens shoulder as they both watched Maggie dance around the room in celebration.

Castiel and Garth made sure the kids costumes were in place and secure, then they checked each other over, they didn't want to forget anything. Ben made a fantastic 10th Doctor. It was kind of chilly so Ben had no problem wearing the brown duster over his brown pinstripe suit, his hair was artfully mussed and gelled up in the front. His sonic, glasses, and 3D specs where in his jacket pocket.

Maggie decided to be her favorite character, River Song. Her hair was a mass of golden curls ,she wears a loose, gray, zipper front tank top style dress, a pair of tights, with boots on her feet. She also sported two belts, one was wide leather and used to hold her dress, the other was a thinner leather utility belt with a plastic sonic gun holstered to it on her right side and a replica of Rivers journal and sonic screwdriver in various other compartments. Her leather wrist band was made to look like a vortex manipulator. She had been practicing her "Hello,Sweetie." for weeks.

Little Bobby had chosen his own character to cos-play, his favorite, Doctor 11. When they were planning Castiel had shown Bobby a compilation picture of Doctor Who characters and asked him who he wanted to dress as. Bobby had immediately pointed to Matt Smith with a happy smile. Now Bobby was wearing a pair of dark pants, a light pink striped button up shirt with blue suspenders over it, a tiny perfectly fitted tweed jacket with leather on the elbows, a small but proportionate blue bow tie, and a small fez over the top of his blond curls. Castile tucked a sonic screwdriver into Bobbys front pocket. "You are a perfect little Doctor aren't you!" Castiel couldn't help but gush, and hug the little boy. He had most of the costume specially made for the little boy. It had cost a bit to do, but Dean had said they could spend what they wanted. He figured the 100s of pictures he was planning to take would make the costumes well worth the time and money they spent to put them together on such short notice.

Castiel had thought long and hard about his own cos-play. He knew it was suppose to be just for fun, but his thought was that when this was over and he finally became a priest, he wouldn't be allowed to go cos-play and act childish, so he wanted to remember this forever. In the end he had decided to go as Doctor 9, it was simple costume, but Doctor 9 was his first Doctor. He had seen a quote online that said "You never forget your first Doctor." He supposed it was true, that big goofy smile and the exited, "Fantastic!" he would exclaim when something he liked happened. His costume was fairly simple, a dark blue, light weight jumper with dark pants and a black leather jacket. He had gotten his hair trimmed and had it combed forward. It wasn't quite as short as Doctor 9s hair, but Castiel liked his hair longer so he compromised. He had a Sonic screwdriver as well, he would never admit that he had posed and played with it in front of a mirror the first time he had tried on the full costume.

Garth who had actually been the one to recommend Doctor Who to Ben, was ecstatic to be included in the convention experience. He had decided to be Captain Jack Harkness. Castiel had been surprised that morning when the thin guy had came in with his usually mousy brown hair dyed dark black and styled in a perfect copy of Captain Jacks hair. He had on black pants, a blue button up shirt with black suspenders, black army boots, and a thick black 40's style trench coat covering the whole thing.

When everyone was ready to go Maggie took Little Bobbys hand, she didn't want to let her Sweetie get away. As soon as they got to the dining room people were complementing them and asking for pictures. Castiel was shy of it but the kids were having a great time posing for anyone who asked. Maggie was doing great job of getting Lil Bobby into the right poses. Castiel couldn't believe how cool he was with the whole thing. Seems like he was just good in front of a camera.

After breakfast there were several panels, they had chosen which ones to go to before they had left home. When the panels were over they headed to lunch. Once that was through everyone was tired, it was decided they should have a nap before taking themselves to the hotel pool.

That night there was a Species of Who themed party in the main ballroom. There was also suppose to be an array of deserts with a Doctor Who theme. Right after dinner they all started to get ready for the party, except for Garth and Little Bobby who were staying behind. Bobby wasn't happy about it, but Cas knew he would be asleep with with in the hour anyway.

For the party Castiel, Ben, and Maggie decided they wanted to be the same kind of "species", Homo Reptilia. They had been a favorite and the kids loved the green face paint and fun costumes. They went with a soldier look, tight pants, leather vest, with long sleeve undershirts.

The party lasted until past midnight. Cas barely made it, but the kids seemed to have endless energy and bottomless pits where they put tons of desserts. Cas enjoyed chatting with other fans who were dressed up as various aliens and peoples from Doctor Who. It seemed easier to talk with the make up hiding his face.

The next two days at the Con passed quick. They got to meet Billie Piper. There was a costume contest where Little Bobby got first place in the 5 and under division. Castiel was very proud of him. By the time Monday morning came around everyone (except Garth who never seems to run out of energy) was exhausted, they all napped in the car as they drove home, including Castiel. It was the most fun Cas ever had.


	7. Heartbeat of the World

Chapter 7

Heartbeat of the World

9-4-13

Castiel was bent over, holding Little Bobbys hands as he splashed his feet in the gentle waves of the Atlantic Ocean. It was Castiel and Little Bobbys first time at the beach. Both were smiling and slowly getting a bit deeper in the water. Ben and Maggie were splashing in the waves with a beach ball with Ellen who was playing but also making sure they are safe under her eagle eye. Grandpa Bobby was set up under a large umbrella drinking a beer and keeping his leg,which was still in a cast, up on a ice chest.

Ellen grabbed Maggie around her waist, lifting the small girl up as she walked further into the water, Ben was at their side, only his head showing as he swam into the waves. Ellen kept a tight hold on Maggie as they both laughed and moved with the water as it crashed against them.

The sounds and feelings blurred together for Castiel. The waves pounding against his legs and crashing on the sand, the laughter of children and friends, the baby squealing with joy at the feel of water against his small knees, there are birds calling, a light breeze going across his skin, he can hear the heart beat of the world, feels it to the core of his soul.

Castiel carries a happily babbling Bobby back up the beach, Grandpa Bobby holds his arms out for Little Bobby so Castiel the boy to him. Grandpa Bobby always seemed happier with the little boy in his arms. Both Bobbies seemed to have a way of communicating non verbally with each other that is a mystery to Castiel, they can just look at one another and be of accord. Castiel envied that connection.

Castiel cuts a hot dog in half and puts some chips on the plate with it. He gives the plate to Grandpa Bobby, who holds it for Little Bobby, while he immediately starts eating. Castiel proceeded to make up plates for himself, Grandpa, the kids, and Ellen, who were walking up from the water.

As the day went on they made a sand castle, buried Ben up to his neck in sand, and swam a lot more. Ellen took a picture of Castiel and the kids playing in the water and sent it to Dean when no one was paying attention. As the day wound to an end the sun set, spreading hot pinks and oranges across the water. Castiel didn't take his eyes off the colors until they were gone, and the first stars started showing.


	8. My Favorite Things

Chapter 8

My Favorite Things

9-4-13

Dean and Castiel had started a tentative texting relationship after Castiel had sent Dean pictures of the goings on at the Doctor Who Convention. Castiel had thought Little Bobby was so cute he texted a picture to Dean. It was his first time using this feature on his phone. He hoped he did it right. The rest of the day he took several more pictures with his phone, and hundreds more on the digital camera Ellen had handed him before they left. Castiel forgot about having sent the picture until that night when he was getting ready for bed and his phone buzzed.

**He looks adorable! Not sure about the bow tie tho! You turning my boy into a geek? LOL** - Dean

**I'll have you know that bow ties are cool! :)** - Castiel

**What Geek told you that? :P** – Dean

**It is a quote from the character Bobby is dressed as lol** – Castiel

**OIC. Well do you have any more pictures? I miss them kids so much :(** - Dean

**Of course Captain, one moment.** - Castiel looked through the photos and send a few more, including one of him and Garth.

**Wowee lookit you in your leather jacket! You look much better in that then the trench coat!** - Dean

**LOL hey, I love that trench coat. :P** – Castiel was having fun but was unsure if he should speak to the Captain this way. It wasn't inappropriate but he almost felt like it was. Castiel didn't wait for a reply he sent his last text and tucked the phone away **I need to sleep. Goodnight sir.**

After that they would text daily, sometimes just one or two texts about the kids, sometimes Dean wanted a play by play of what he was missing. Castiel would take pictures at random times of the day to send him, Dean was always very thankful. Castiel started to see that Dean, despite his gruff first appearances, is a kind and loving man, especially where his kids are concerned.

Castiel could tell when Meg Masters joined the tour. Dean texts and calls less and he's always in a hurry or busy. Castiel noticed that he goes to parties a lot more. Castiel thinks about calling Dean on it. But it was not his place to question the other man, he was there for the children and nothing more.

When Dean forgets to call one night, Castiel makes excuses for him, but intends to talk to the man about his priorities. To cheer the kids up Castiel goes to the "forbidden room" where the musical instruments are. He picks out a golden colored acoustic guitar and brings it to the play room.

"When I was younger, your Uncle Gabriel had to move away, and I knew I wouldn't see him very much anymore." Castiel started his story as he sat down with the kids on the floor where they were playing with the baby, who had no idea his siblings were sad. "I was so sad, my favorite nun Sister Maria could tell as soon as she saw me. More then anything Sister Maria loves Julia Andrews, she knows all of her songs, and over the years she taught me many of them! On that day she taught me this one,

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens  
Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
Brown paper packages tied up with strings  
These are a few of my favorite things! "_

Castiels voice floated through the room as he softly sang and strummed the tune on the guitar. As he went along and the kids picked up the words the song got more and more happy. By the end the kids were laughing and singing along.

"Hey Cas I think we have the Sound of Music! Can we watch it?" Maggie looked at Castiel hopefully.

"You mean the movie? You have it here? I've never got to see it!" Castiel was just as excited as Maggie now. Ben rolled his eyes but got up to find the movie and put it in while Castiel and Maggie arranged themselves and Bobby on the couch. Once the dvd was in Ben joined them.

Castiel was able to sing along with all the music but the story was all new for him. It was amazing to see the context of the songs, how they link together with a story and not just as a score. "I think this is my favorite movie." said Castiel as the Von Trapp family hiked over the mountains to freedom.

"Want to watch it again?" Asked Maggie.

"Yes, yes I do," Castiel said with wide eyes.

Ben rolled his eyes and made his way to his desk. Once was more then enough for him.


	9. As it Turns Out

Chapter 9

9-5-13

Dean felt hung over, again, but it seemed worse this time. He flung his arm to the side hoping he didn't hit flesh of some unknown person. All he felt was cool sheets. Well that was one relief, now to deal with the hang over. He dragged himself into the bathroom to swallow several Tylenol with a glass of water. He was still wearing the rumpled clothes from the night before, there is something sticky on his shirt, and his pants are dirty. What the hell had be been doing? He pulled off the dirty clothes and threw them in a corner. Dean felt gross and wanted a shower but he didn't think he could stand long enough to do it. He had never had a hangover this bad.

Dean slowly made his way into the living room and stopped short when he saw Meg on a chair, her small body sprawled,clothes askew, and her makeup streaked. She was hugging a bottle of something to her chest as she snored. That was pretty normal, what wasn't normal is Gabriel and Samuel sitting on the couch eating breakfast and ignoring her.

"What are you guys doing in my room? Don't you have work or something?" Dean sat down and tried not to gag at the smell of coffee. As he spoke Meg curled into herself tighter and turned her face into the back of the chair. Dean raised an eyebrow at her and snickered. The other men didn't think it was funny.

"Actually you were suppose to be at work this morning, Dean. As head of Security you were suppose to go with Becky to the signing. We came here to get you, but I figured we'd let you wake up on your own. You were really out of it. Why are you doing this Dean?" Samuel spoke it a calm tone but his eyes were serious. Gabriel looked back and forth between the brothers. He was never sure how much he should interfere with their disagreements.

Deans eyes widen and he grabs his phone from the table. Two days. It has been two days, how did he loose that much time? He has missed a bunch of calls and texts, he would look at them after he's done with Sam. "I don't know what happened...the last thing I remember is having a beer at the bar, you guys were there." When Dean looks up at them with worried eyes they share a look.

"Well you drank a lot, Meg was egging you on pretty hard. Then the two of you said you had a party to be at. That was the last we saw you until now. And may I say you look like shit, man." Gabriel layed it out for Dean as he pulled a Snickers from his pocket to nibble on. Sam sighed, and nodded his agreement.

Dean sat there trying to remember anything but there was nothing, "There's nothing...it's a blank."

Sam and Gabriel shared a look. Sam was about to speak when Meg shot up out of her chair, her hair was sticking up in a million directions, and she has a half smoked joint in her mouth that Sam was sure hadn't been there before. She lit it up and followed her first drag with a shot from the liqueur bottle she was still clutching. She snorted her nose and coughed a bit. All three men just stared at her wide eyed. She leaned back in the chair and looked at Dean with a smirk on her lipstick smeared lips. "Hey there sweetheart, looks like you finally came back down, you were crazy there for awhile Dean-O." She laughed in an unpleasant manner obviously still sky high on something, her smile,crazy eyes, and makeup making her look like the Joker.

Dean stared at her, horrified at how strung out she looked. He had never seen her this way, usually they are just drinking partners and friends, Dean had hoped it might turn into more when he was ready to start dating again. He knew she could be very loving and kind (a former nurse), but he also had heard rumors of drug use and an explosive temper. There were similar stories about him that were very untrue. So he had decided a long time ago to get to know someone first and not listen to rumors. As a up and coming singer for the band _The Demons Trio_, Meg is expected to be a bad girl, if only to keep up with Alistair and Crowley the two male members of her band, Dean thought it was part of her act.

"Meg, did you give me something?" Dean looked her dead in the eye even when she started snickering.

"Well honey you are so dull! Always about the kids! Then your moose brother and his little prankster always acting like Mom and Dad." Meg smirked at Dean and took another drink from her bottle.

Deans face hardened, "What did you give me Meg?" Dean was standing now, looking down at Meg, whose face was now twisted in a disturbing smile as she looked up at Dean.

"Something new Alistair gave me special for you. He calls it Devils Blood, I guess I gave you too much! I bet your hung over, you want want some more? Take the edge off? Honestly I really liked the Dean who danced like a demon and was always ready to party." Meg stood as she was talking and patted Dean on the chest.

Sam had enough. Dean looked like he had been hit by lightening and wasn't moving. Sam stood up towering over the tiny Meg. "I think it's time you leave, you are no longer welcome with us. When the tour is over we won't be seeing you again. Good-bye Miss Masters." Sam had taken her arm and guided her toward the door. She tried to pull away from his grasp but Sam was too strong. Just as she started cussing enough to make a sailor blush, Sam closed the door her face. They heard her yelling down the hallway as she walked toward the lobby.

Sam turned from the door to see Gabriel sitting a stunned Dean down on the couch. He looked kinda green and his eyes lifeless. Sam rushed over and kneeled next to his brother. Sam reached for Deans hands that were balled up on his lap. Deans fingers were like ice so Sam starts to rub them while looking at Deans face, trying to figure out a way to get through to him. "Dean? Dean, man, come on, snap out of it." Deans sad eyes looked down at Sam finally.

"I think I'm gonna be sick Sammy." Deans voice sounded weak. Sam pulled him up quickly and got him into the bathroom before he started throwing up.

Gabriel was infuriated. He knew Meg was bad news, he had heard stories of the things she and those other two ingrates in her band got up to. But Dean wanted to believe the best in everyone. It was one of the things Gabriel both loved and hated about him. He and Sam had been so mad at Dean for skipping out on work, now he regretted it, they should have looked for Dean when he disappeared not made assumptions.

Dean had been so distant since Lisa died. He had started drinking more and pulling away from his kids and family. He should be home with his still grieving children, not working. Sam had begged Dean to not come on the Europe tour, there was no need. Dean was part owner with Gabriel and Sam, he would make just as much money being home as he would being here running the security team. Benny Lafiate (Deans top security guard) was more then capable of keeping everything secure for _Angels Wrath_. With that thought in mind Gabriel called Benny to let him know he was in charge and that Dean was taking the rest of the tour off. He also made it clear that _the Demons Trio_ was to be watched closely, and when the tour is over they are not welcomed near the band anymore. Benny didn't ask questions, he just accepted what Gabriel was saying and got back to work.

The next call Gabriel made was to his secretary. He had her look into flights for Dean to go home. Before he could get the information he wanted he heard Sam yelling his name in the bathroom. Gabriel jumped up and ran, Dean was on the floor looking pale while Sam looked like he was panicking while shaking Deans limp body. Gabriel had his phone back out in a flash, he called for an ambulance, he could only hope they weren't too late.


	10. Thinking of Home

Chapter 10

9-5-13

Dean could hear a beeping noise, the sheets under his fingers are rougher then he's used to. He slowly cracks open his eyes, they feel like he has been pepper sprayed, it wouldn't be the first time, but he couldn't think of a reason why it would have happened this time. The light seems really bright when he eyes were fully opened, it took him a second to focus. His head fell to the side, Sam was sitting next to him asleep in a chair. He realized all at once he was in a hospital. "SAM!" his voice was loud but rough, and calling out so suddenly made him go into a coughing fit.

Sam was up in a second giving dean a sip of water. Dean finally stopped coughing and leaned against the pillow, taking a deep breath. A nurse rushed in and checked him over to make sure his I.V was still in. Dean was looking at Sam seriously, "Why am I here? What happened, Sam? Are you ok?" Sammy didn't look like he was injured but Dean had to make sure.

"Well Meg slipped you something, we found you 2 days later, you then proceeded to throw up and pass out so we called an ambulance. That was 8 hours ago, now" said Sam as he looked at his watch. "Turns out she overdosed you on whatever it was, you were very dehydrated, but the drug has been pretty much flushed out."

Dean drew in a deep breath, and closed his eyes tight. "Fuck man...What the hell did she dose me with Sammy?" Dean ran a hand over his face, feeling the scruff. He looked up at Sam with sad eyes. Dean had went through a hard time years before when he first got out of the Marines. But after Lisa had gotten pregnant, Dean cleaned himself up and never let himself even get close to drugs again. Now laying in this bed he could feel the old feeling of being hungover on too much booze and dope. He felt like shit.

"I'm sorry Dean, the nurse who spoke with me said they didn't know what the substance was. But there may have been several kinds. Do you remember anything?" Sam put an elbow on the bed and leaned closer.

"Nothing...the last thing was sitting at some bar with you and Gabe, and Meg gave me a beer. I think there was a funny after taste but I put it off to the curry we had earlier." Dean trailed off, he looked like he was trying to remember more.

"You woke up this morning and spoke to us and Meg. You remember that?" Sam looked worried.

"No. No. I just remember the bar and then here. Is this going to keep happening? Did she fry my brain!?" Dean was starting to panic, his voice rising with each question.

"It is my belief that this morning you were still under the influence of the drugs, that combined with the dehydration is why you passed out and don't remember what happened." The Doctor spoke as he walked in looking at Deans file. "From what I see of your last blood tests most of the drugs have worked themselves out. Seems like it has a short life span once its in your system." the Doctor puts the file down and looks at Dean and Sam.

"Oh, thanks doc. Is there gonna be side effects? When Can I get out of this place?" Dean tried to use his best I'm a Captain do what I want, face. But the Doctor seemed not even notice.

"You should be good to go in the morning. I don't anticipate any side effects, you weren't exposed to it long enough for that. I would recommend you rest and try not to overdue. Let yourself heal." the Doctor patted his foot and turned to leave the room.

Sam watched the doctor go then turned back to Dean. "Gabe has booked a flight for you, your gonna go home and be with your kids and maybe get your shit together." Sam spoke in a soft voice but he was very serious. "I am not blaming you Dean, but we all love you, and you have been spiraling out of control. I hope this is a wake up call. Go home, Dean."

Dean nodded slowly. He didn't want to be here anymore, he felt betrayed and used by Meg. They had been friends for years, after this he just wanted to be home, with his babies. And Ellen. And Bobby. Hell he would be happy to see Garth or Ash at this point. In the past Lisa and the kids had traveled with them. He though he would be ok just traveling with just his brother. Dean fell asleep thinking about packing to go home.


	11. Home

Chapter 11

9-5-13

9-6-13

Dean slipped through his front door silently, and made his way to his room to put his bag on the bed. He took a deep breath glad it smelled like home, he was instantly more relaxed. He wants to sleep badly, but first he has to see the kids and Ellen and Bobby (who is staying here while his leg is broken because Ellen doesn't trust him to not do something stupid, like saw the cast off).

Dean crept through his own house, kinda surprised how quiet it is. He peeked into the play room. His mothers sunburst acoustic Gibson was sitting in one corner making Deans eye twitch. It is suppose to be in the music room, and the kids know better then to go in there.

He made his way toward the kitchen, it was silent which was strange, Ellen always has music on, usually singing at full volume. His love for music came from Ellen, his real mother died when he was too young to remember much of her musical ability. He stood very still, listening. There is was, the faint sound of music and laughter. He followed it through the sun room and across the lawn, toward the gardens. He came around the edge of a hedge, and finally saw where everyone was.

Ellen was standing at a BBQ flipping burgers, Bobby was laying on a blanket with little Bobby asleep on his chest. Dean didn't see the other kids, or that Castiel guy. There was a laptop hooked to some speakers that was playing something happy and old, Dean didn't know the name but Ellen was singing along with enthusiasm. There were more blankets spread around, some toys, and what he thinks is an easel, maybe the new guy paints.

Dean hears a wooping noise coming from the nearby forest. Suddenly Ben and Maggie burst out of the trees, they are barefoot and laughing with each other as they ran toward the picnic site. Not far behind them comes Garth, also barefoot and smiling. Last comes Castiel. Deans breath catches when he sees him. Castiel is barefoot, his jeans are rolled up to the knee, his gray t-shirt has some grass stains. It seems like the sun hits him perfectly, even from this far Dean can see those blue eyes sparkle in the light. Castiel has a huge smile on his face, he is almost skipping, Dean thinks it has to be the cutest thing he's seen a grown man do. Dean shakes those thoughts out of his head, he needs to see the kids.

Dean stepped out from behind the hedge and makes his way toward Ellens turned back. Maggies voice squeeled out as soon as she saw Dean behind Ellen. She ran towards him, Dean drops to his knees and catches her in a hug. Maggies face is buried in Deans chest, his nose is in her hair. She smells like baby shampoo and grass. A shadow falls on them, Dean looks up to see Ben standing there. Dean smiles wider and reaches out for his oldest son.

Ben falls into his fathers arms with a sigh. He has missed him a lot. Dean hasn't called them in four days, everyone had been very worried. Now to have his Dad home after all that stress, Ben couldn't pretend to be indifferent, he felt tears on his face, so he turned his face into his dads shirt like his sister. Maggies scream had woken little Bobby and got every ones attention.

Dean found himself in a big family hug. Even the elder Bobby had gotten over to Dean quicker then Dean thought possible. The only one who didn't join was Castiel. He felt sort of awkward watching the family moment, but not enough to stop him from taking a picture.

"You damned idjit! Do you know how worried we were boy?" Bobby as usual showed his love by being gruff, honest, and using plenty of cussing and insults. Dean reached out and hugged him hard.

"I am so sorry Bobby. Everyone really. I got sick and spent the night in a hospital. But I'm fine, just need some rest and be home." As Dean spoke he pulled little Bobby to him to hug the small boy close. He had distanced himself from all of his family in the last year. He had missed this so much. All of his kids in his arms, and the people he considered parents close by, the only people missing were Sammy and Gabriel. He heard a camera click a couple times making him looked up. Castiel was near by, taking pictures. Dean flashed him a confused smile over the kids heads. Castiel smiled widely at him, and pointed towards the house as he started walking back in that direction to give the family some time alone.

The kids were trying to tell Dean every little thing that happened in the month and a half he was gone. So far he must have heard the name Castiel 100 times per child, except little Bobby who still refused to talk even tho he's over 1 now. It seems the kids really like Castiel, who had taken them on all kinds of adventure. Dean manages to shoo the kids back to playing, and lets Ellen know he needs to sleep. The jet lag on top of still feeling ill was making Dean crave his bed.

Dean walked into the kitchen and stopped at the heavenly smell, and the cute butt that was leaning over pulling cookies out of the oven. No man should have an ass that perfect. Dean snapped his mouth shut and walked closer. Castiels hair was sticking up just like when Dean first met him. It's then Dean realized Castiel was wearing his clothes. The jeans are still rolled up at the bottom showing off his bare feet and legs. He has on Deans old _Angels Wrath_ tee shirt, it's tight, hugging his biceps and back. Despite being exhausted Dean was instantly aroused. He couldn't believe how hot it was to see his clothes on the younger man.

Castiel put more cookies in the oven, then turned to smile at Dean. "Hello, Captain." Castiel said formally. It was kinda funny to Dean, the formal voice, but casual clothes, and messy hair. Dean could now see the flour on his face. Dean smiled ,he was too cute.

"Please, call me Dean. It seems my children are quite taken with you." Dean came closer and leaned against the island closer to Castiel. This close Dean could see the pattern in Castiels bright blue eyes. It seemed there was whole galaxies within his eyes.

Castiel held Deans eyes, staring back into the bright green orbs. "Dean." whispered Castiel, "Thank you, Dean." Castiel smiled. "I have enjoyed being with here with the children very much." Castiels eyes lit up even more as he spoke of the kids. "They are so smart, and... well beautiful. You should be so proud."

"I am. I know you must think bad of me for not calling this last week. I really didn't mean to."

"Stop. I know you were sick. There is no helping that. And my brother called me as soon as he could. You're here and I hope you're feeling better." Castiel interrupted Dean not wanting to hear apologies. Dean thinks Gabriel must have given the family a watered down version of what happened, he was grateful. Gonna have to get him a gift.

"Yeah, well thanks, Cas. I think I should get some sleep now its been a long flight." Dean suddenly felt the exhaustion hit him. He slumped a bit when it hit him. Castiel was at his side in an instant. His hand landed on Deans shoulder to hold him up.

"I think you need to get to bed,sir." Castiel took hold of Deans bicep to lead him towards the stairs. Dean wanted to protest but for a smaller guy Castiel seemed to have a lot of strength. Or Dean is just that tired. Either way he doesn't try to fight it. He is almost asleep by the time Castiel pushes him onto his bed and pulls off his shoes, throws a blanket over him, and says goodnight. Dean dreams of a blue galaxies and his childrens laughter.


	12. Castiel and the Kids

Chapter 12

Castiel and the Kids

9-7-13

The sun shined across Deans face, luring him into wakefulness. He looked over at the clock. 7AM. Well might as well get up, he knew he wouldn't go back to sleep.

Dean took a 10 minute shower, got dressed, and when to get Little Bobby. The baby wasn't in his room. Next he went to Maggies. Also lacking the child he seeks. Bens is the last room, empty. He was kind of worried now, after all it was summer and only 7:15am.

He quickly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Ellen was kneading bread dough in a bowl and singing to the radio. Finally something normal.

"Where are the kids?" Dean had meant to say good morning. But as usual his mouth said what it wanted.

Ellen having known Dean since he was in diapers, didn't take offense. She just laughed at his contrite look and put her bread in the sun to rise with a clean dish towel over it. "Well they have been getting up early to go out with Castiel. Boy is up with the sun everyday and out in the gardens barefoot." Ellen puttered around making up a plate of food for Dean and waving at him to sit down. "I think he is giving then botany lessons or something, but I don't think the kids know it. He is good at teaching them stuff without them knowing. A natural teacher. You wouldn't believe the stuff I know now because of him" Ellen laughed thinking of him.

Dean shoveled food in his mouth as he listened to Ellen talk about Castiel. He was more then interested in the man, he tried really hard not to be, but the guy was so weird...and so pretty. What was with that anyway. Dean jabbed his fork at his eggs. He realized Ellen had stopped talking so he looked up.

Ellen was looking at him. Her eyes narrowed. "Tell me whats going on in that head of yours Dean?"

"I don't know Ellen. After everything that has happened to me in the last week. I should just want any strangers gone, and to be a full time Dad again. That is what I want. But the kids like this guy ... and now I'm home I don't really need a nanny. But...he is so interesting. I want to get to know him better. And I feel like it's not right." Dean looked at Ellen with wide eyes wanting her to give him guidance, just as she had for most of his life.

"Now honey, I've seen you in all kinda mess, up and down through the years. I think you will need _some_ time for you, and not just with the kids. Castiel should stay as the childrens tutor, you're right they love him, and he genuinely loves them. Honestly I don't think anything could be better for you then to get to know that young man. Don't feel bad for it, you _both_ need a friend. And if more should happen," Dean blushed at this and Ellen winked at him. "If more should happen, then you should count yourself lucky. Honestly I want that boy to stay here for good, and if you can make it happen Dean Winchester, I'd make you as many pies as you want."

"Isn't he gonna be a priest?" Dean was trying to get some more information, while thinking deeply about what Ellen had said.

Ellen shook her head. "I know he is suppose to, but I just don't see it happening, there is a light in him that I have never seen before. But I can't see him living according to their rules now he's started discovering himself away from the church." Ellen was still puttering around the kitchen as she talks. Dean had just decided to go and find Castiel and the kids when they came through the door.

Castiel was holding little Bobby like he had always done so. They seemed very comfortable together. Castiel held the door open for the other two kids to enter. All four of them were smiling and the kids were asking Castiel questions. When the kids noticed Dean they ran to hug him. Castiel tried to hand him the baby, but little Bobby what having none of it. He twisted his hand in Castiels shirt and hung on. "I am sorry Dean, I think he is just hungry." Castiel seemed embarrassed that the baby wanted to stay with him instead of go to his Daddy.

Dean just smiled and shook his head. "It's ok, man. He'll remember me quick enough, after he's done eating I'm sure." Dean helped Maggie cut up a small slab of ham Ellen had just put on her plate. Castiel relaxed and smiled, trying to temp little Bobby with some mush.

Castiel made buzzing noises and twirled the spoon toward little Bobby. Bobby appreciated the effort and rewarded Castiel with a wide smile and joyful giggle. He also opened his mouth to let the spoon in. Castiel made yummy noises and as he chewed Bobby made the sound too. Dean watched everyone eat, sipping his coffee. Castiel had his eye on all three children, he was vigilant. Dean was even more pleased that he had trusted Castiel. Obviously the man cared for the children, and the affection went both ways. As Dean was spacing out, a Doctor Who conversation started up between the kids and Castiel. Once Dean started listening he realized he had no idea what any of them were saying. Regeneration. Time Lord. Matt Smith. On and on it went.

Dean finally cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. The talking stopped and four heads turned towards him. "I am sorry to interrupt but what are you guys talking about?" Dean put his coffee down on the table. The kids and Castiel exchanged looks.

"We can't tell you..." Said Castiel with a stern face, the kids all adopted the same look and nodded, even the baby.

Dean felt a trickle of anger but held it back."Oh and why is that?" He asked in a low voice, holding Castiels eyes with his own.

A smile started to appear at the corner of Castiels mouth. "One does not simply _tell_ someone about Doctor Who. You have to _experience_ it." Castiel stood up as he spoke. The kids followed. Maggie came over to Dean and took his hand.

"Come on Daddy. You need to love the Doctor too!" Maggie tugged his arm toward the stairs. They all made their way towards the playroom. "Are we gonna start at the very beginning Cassy?" Maggie asked as they all figured out seating. Deans eyebrow rose at the nickname.

"Yes Maggie bean, I think that would be the best. We're gonna watch all of them in order to build up to the 50th anniversary!" Castiel sounded excited and the kids grinned and nodded. Dean wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into.


	13. Deans Office

Chapter 13

Deans Office

9-9-13

Dean was sitting in his office looking over some paper work for _Angels Wrath_. He wasn't paying much attention to it, he was waiting for Castiel. It had been a week since he got home, in that time he had seen how much happier his kids were with Castiel around. There was a light knock on the door and Castiel peeked his head in. Dean smiled and waved him in.

Castiel was nervous as he had ever been. Living here the last two months has been an experience Castiel hadn't known possible. But now that Dean is back there are all these other feelings and worries Castiel is not used to. He has tried very hard to understand what's happening to him, he has prayed for wisdom in the matter but soon he'll have to call Father Chuck. Dean and his smile make Castiels heart beat quicker and his penis twitch. Castiel ignored both and came up to Deans desk. He hopes that Dean isn't going to make him leave.

The two of them stared at each other, probably longer then they should have. Finally Dean cleared his throat, "Do you like staying with us Castiel?"

Castiels eyes widen, and he steps even closer, "Yes, I do. Very much."

Dean smiled happily. "Good. Listen this summer has been an odd thing. Usually the kids travel with me. I decided to not take them with me this year. And obviously it didn't go well. I want to be the father I was, but I'm still working through some stuff. I would appreciate it if you would stay to help with the children. Maybe even longer then originally thought...If you want I mean." Dean looked kinda nervous. What was it about Castiel that made Dean spill whatever came to mind? He was never one to over share.

Hope bloomed in Castiels chest. He's not getting fired. Dean wants him to stay. Not only stay but stay longer then just the summer. Castiel couldn't help the silly grin that spread over his face. Dean matched the look.

"I guess that's a yes? We can discuss a salary and what your position entails if you want. Even draw up a contract?" Dean started rummaging through his paper work for something to write on as he mumbled about looking up typical salaries for this sort of thing. Castiel felt kinda overwhelmed. He sat down on a near by chair.

A contract...a salary, his own money. Castiel doesn't know what to say. He thought he would never be able to survive beyond the walls of the compound, it was his first and only home, but now here was Dean, offering his home to Castiel. And his family, entrusting so much to Castiel. It was a huge burden but one Castiel had hoped for, without having any hope that it might happen. Dean was on the computer looking stuff up. Castiel answered questions as there were asked, he watched Dean as he worked, it was something he hadn't seen before. He found he liked the look of concentration on Deans face. As he watched Dean, he knew getting to know Dean would be another adventure. This time he embraced the feeling and looked forward to how his life could possible change next.


	14. Edelweiss

Chapter 14

Edelweiss

9-10-13

Dean walked down the hallway in his pajamas carrying two cups of coffee. The door to the play room was already open, sounds of giggling coming from inside. Dean's heart swelled, that's what he liked to hear. Everyone happy. Now if Sam and Gabriel were here all would be perfect. As Dean walked in he noticed the kids had sat themselves on the floor around Castiel who was holding his mothers guitar and getting ready to play. Just as Dean was about to say something Castiel started to sing,

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss,Edelweiss  
Bless my homeland forever. _

It took dean a moment to recognize the song from the Sound of Music. Dean was pleased when the kids all started singing along. When the song was over Dean sat down next to Castiel who almost seemed embarrassed to have been caught singing. Not to mention playing a guitar he knows he shouldn't have. But Dean just smiled at all of them, "That was great! Have you guys been practicing?"

Maggie piped up to answer her father, "We try to sing everyday! Right, Cassy?" Maggie smiled at Castiel, sticking her tongue out of the hole where her first lost baby tooth had been. In the two days since she lost it this had become her new habit whenever she smiles. Castiel grins back at her. Amused at her antics.

"Indeed, Miss Maggie." Castiel looked over to Dean as he continued, "I find if I sing every day I am a much happier person!" Castiel sat the guitar down and took the cup of coffee Dean had brought to him. "Thank you, Dean." Castiel sipped the milky,sugary, coffee. Dean had got it perfect. Castiel looked at him from under his eyelashes as he drank, a small smile on his face.

Dean couldn't help but stare at Castiel. He was so sweet and genuine...and way to innocent. Dean had been a bad boy when he was younger, the only thing that had changed him was Lisa and the kids. When Lisa died Dean had started to fall into depression, loosing grip on what was important. Being with Castiel has made Dean feel like he can be happy again. He is becoming addicted to the man, and he can't seem to stop it. He had tried.

Ben looked between his Dad and Nanny. He had been noticing the little smiles between them. That and his dad kept touching Castiel. He tried to make it look casual but Ben knew better. His Dad didn't just touch people. Ben was kinda hoping this was going where he wanted it to. He wanted Castiel to stay forever, not just a few months. Ben had already talked to Ellen about the situation and she had agreed with him. Dean and Castiel would be perfect for each other, and if they don't come together by themselves Ben might have to step in and play the Parent Trap on them.


	15. Somewhere in My Youth

Chapter 15

Somewhere in My Youth or Childhood, I Must Have Done Something Good

9-10-13

It was night time, the children had been in bed awhile now but Dean couldn't sleep. He was looking out his window, and thinking about having a drink. He hadn't laid a hand on alcohol or even pain pills after what Meg had done. It was nights like this he misses the burn of a good bourbon. He's so zoning out that at first he doesn't notice the shadow moving in the garden. Then he sees him. Castiel stepped into a patch of moonlight, his hair shimmered like a halo, and he was wearing fewer clothes then Dean had ever seen him in, only a tank top and pajama pants. An angel is walking through Dean Winchesters garden, and there is no way he is going to let him wander alone.

Before Dean could question himself he was outside,and standing behind Castiel. Castiel hadn't seen him yet, he was too busy examining a toad that was hopping around on the moist ground. Castiel was barefoot, his toes dirty, Dean stared at them, why is everything about this man fascinating to him. Dean looked back up, Castiel was looking back. His eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight, the smile he saved just for Dean (Dean had been keeping track) slides onto his face.

"Captain. I was just...well..." Castiel looked around nervously. When ever he had left his room at night on the compound he had gotten in trouble. It hadn't stopped him from walking outside at night. The Fathers and Nuns had always asked for an excuse but the truth was Castiel didn't have one. He just wanted to be in the quiet of the night. "I was watching this toad." Castiel looked at the ground embarrassed with blurting out the truth.

Dean put a finger under Castiels chin to make him look up. Their eyes met and held. "I thought I asked you to call me Dean?" he whispered. Dean let his fingers trail over Castiels jaw and to the back of the younger mans neck.

Castiel nodded and swallowed hard. Castiel couldn't believe Dean was touching him like this, their bodies were so close now, the feel made Castiels eyes flutter closed. Deans fingers carded through his hair. No one had ever touched him like this.

"Cas." Dean whispered the name reverently, Castiel was so beautiful. His head tilted back and to the side, unconsciously moving into Deans hand, his eyes were half closed, gazing up at Dean from under his lashes. Dean couldn't hold back any more, he leaned down and set his lips against Castiels. It was a chaste kiss, but the most powerful Dean ever had. Sparks and tingles were going up and down his spine. He shivered from the feel and pressed a bit closer to Castiels warm body.

Castiel couldn't believe it. He must be dreaming. From the moment he met Dean he had dreamed of kissing him and now here he was. Castiel slowly raised his arms around Deans neck. One of Deans hands rested on his hip, pulling him a bit closer, and moving their lips together harder. Castiels breath hitched. Nothing in his whole life had prepared him for the feelings rushing through his body. He couldn't hold back the small moan from deep in his chest.

Dean gently pulled back and opened his eyes. Castiels eyes stayed closed, his mouth slightly open as he panted. Dean took hold of Castiel hand and pulled him towards a nearby bench. Castiel followed silently. When they sat down Dean put his arm around Castiels back snuggling him close.

"You kissed me." Castiel seemed to suddenly come out of his daze and snap his eyes to look at Dean. Castiel put his hand up to his lips, as if he could still feel Deans lips there.

"Yeah, I did." Dean looked very pleased with himself. "I've been wanting to for longer then I'll admit..." Dean hoped he hadn't made a mistake.

"I have never been kissed before..." Castiel whispered. Dean reached out and rested his hand on top of Castiels. He turned his hand over and laced their fingers together. Another first for him.

"I am sorry. I should have asked before I did it. I don't want to..." Dean cut off when Castiels finger landed over his lips forcing him into silence. Dean looked wide eyed at him.

"I wasn't complaining Dean." Castiel removed his finger. "I just wanted you to know." Castiel blushed.

"Oh...I...Oh. Well I'm glad. I would love to do it again, anytime." Dean sent Castiel a cocky grin, trying to joke the tension between them away.

Castiel burst out laughing, all the tension leaving his body. They had taken a large step but Dean was still acting the same. Castiel rested his head on Deans shoulder so Dean wrapped his arm around the other mans shoulders.

"In all seriousness," Dean pulled back to look at Castiel. "I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, I mean shit, you're suppose to be a priest...I'm an asshole, dammit." Dean stood and took a step back, ran a hand over his face, feeling guilty for touching something so pure. Castiel looked at him with wide eyes, that was a lot of curse words.

"I think I knew from the moment I saw you, that I would never be a priest." Castiel said in a low voice. He stood and folded his hands together in front of him to keep them from reaching for Dean. "I know I am not worldly in any since, but I _have_ learned to look things up online...I have also spoken to Father Chuck on the subject. He was most helpful in identifying my feelings, and helping me understand."

Deans head jerked up, he stared at Castiel who looked like a stone angel in the glowing moonlight. His hands folded in front of him, serious and calm. "You...really? What did he say? I mean the church doesn't go for this sort of thing," Dean waved a hand in between them, "Do they?"

A serene smile came over Castiels face, "I though this as well. But Father Chuck explained his thoughts on the matter to me. God created love, therefore no love can be against God. He said I should be happy in this precious life that was given to me, and if I'm happy, I'm not loving God less by being with you. I am just following another path."

Dean was still for a moment. They stared at each other, the only sounds around them were the frogs, bugs, and the light sound of trickling water from a nearby fountain. Dean stepped into Castiels space with a smile. "For all of the bad things I did in my life, I must have done something good to deserve you." whispered Dean, almost as if he was talking to himself.

Castiels eyes teared up, he finally gave in to his desire and hugged Dean. Dean wound his arms around him tight. They stood in that moment a long while, just being thankful for each other.


	16. Hormones, Am I Right?

Chapter 16

Hormones,am I Right?

9-11-13

Meg Masters was pissed. After her little fun time with Dean she had been getting the cold shoulder. Her own band was watching her like a hawk, she had gotten them fired from one of their top gigs, all they wanted was to finish out the tour like professionals. So Meg was basically under house arrest. Crowley watched her all the time. She couldn't get away for drugs or drinks. She was going nuts. It didn't help that she was feeling sick a lot. Usually she would get wasted to ignore it. But now there is no way to slip away, and if she did, she was out of _The Demons Trio._

It had been nearly two months since the 'incident' and the tour was winding to an end. Meg was panicking. The nausea continued, and her period stayed absent. She needed a test but couldn't sneak away. She paid one of the backup sings a hefty chunk of money to buy it for her and keep her mouth shut about it. When the backup singer brought it to her, Meg made sure to threaten her a bit, she didn't need more of her personal business spreading among the tour crew.

Positive... Fucking positive. Meg, in a rage, ripped the towel bar off the wall and broke the mirror above the sink with it, she didn't even notice Crowley banging at the door open.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, woman?" Crowley barked at her. His patience with her had been gone for a long time. At this point he was wanting to replace her as lead bassist and backup singer.

Meg had tears running down her face as she looked at Crowley. Without thinking she hugged him and cried into his shoulder. Crowley was stunned. Meg was the biggest bitch he knew, in all the years he had known her, he had never seen her cry. He pattered her back uncertainly. That's when he noticed the positive test on the floor.

"Shit Meg, tell me that isn't what I think it is?" Crowley asked slowly.

Meg sniffed. "Yeah. It is...What am I gonna do?"

"First off...whose is it? It's his choice too." Crowley led her into the the next room and sat her on a bed, then grabbed a chair to sit in front of her. He may be mad at her, but they had known each other forever and he still cared about her. He just couldn't see her as the mother type.

"It's Dean Winchesters. He's the only one I've slept with since well before the tour...shit. You think he'll want the kid? I mean he already has a couple brats, right?" Meg looked at Crowley with fear in her eyes. She really hated kids.

"I think we should go talk to Samuel and Gabriel. They would be able to get a feel of the situation better I think... Do you...do you want this kid Meg?" Crowley looked at her seriously.

"No...never wanted kids..if he doesn't want it I'll put it up for adoption." Meg stood up. Decision made. "Lets go talk to the Moose and his little mate." Meg headed for the door. Her mind suddenly felt clear, for the first time in years. The sooner this was settled the sooner she could forget about all this shit and get back to the only thing she really cared about, her music.


	17. Carry on Knitting

Chapter 17

Carry On Knitting

9-11-13

Dean held the two long knitting needles higher to look at he mess he had made with the yarn. How the hell did this even work, Dean pondered. He looked over to see both Ben and Maggie almost had a whole square knitted, showoffs... He then looked over at Castiel. Now this really isn't fair. He has four smaller needles, his hands worked quickly and efficiently, winding and knotting the yarn, creating a perfect tube. "Cas, man...what the hell?"

Castiel looked up quickly, and tried to hide a laugh at what Dean was 'knitting', "To what are you referring Dean?" Dean gestured at what Castiel is working on. "Oh, I learned how to knit from Sister Maria when I was very young." Castiel beamed. "I decided to make a pair of socks for Grandpa Bobby! He has been complaining of cold feet" Castiel held up the gray/blue tube he was working, using the double pointed needles.

Dean was pretty impressed with the tube that would become a sock. His own dive into kitting only having created a pile of yarn with some unintentional knots in it. It was his idea to take Castiel out for some fun and dinner. Castiel refused to go if they couldn't take the kids and he preferred dinner at home. Dean couldn't help the big grin aimed at the younger man at that thought. So here they were, in a local yarn store that was offering both lessons for kids, and a fun place for the parents to hang out and knit. The four of them sat at a table, chatting and knitting. Occasionally other patrons would stop by to chat and compare work.

Dean gave up his attempt and instead watched Castiel work. He looked good today, wearing that deep blue sweater. It's one Dean remembers wearing on several occasions. It shouldn't be hot that Castiel wears his clothing all the time. In the last two months he could have gotten clothing of his own, but he prefers Deans old things.

"Would you like me to help you with your...project, Dean?" Asked Castiel as he looked at the mess Dean had in front of him.

"Actually, I think I'll leave the knitting to you and the kids!" Dean laughed. "I seem to have stupid fingers!" Dean wiggled them into Maggies side who was sitting to his left. She dropped her knitting, giggling as Dean tickled her.

Castiel smiled at them. His fingers continued their work as he watched Dean help Maggie pick up her project and get back to work. He was almost done with this sock, it was the second in the pair. He wanted to have them done to give Grandpa Bobby when they got home. His circulation wasn't as good as it used to be, the broken leg had messed him up. The large cast was off now, down graded to a smaller version that leaves his foot bare. Thus the socks.

By the time they arrived home Castiel had the socks done. They came into the sun porch and removed their shoes. Grandpa and Little Bobby were at the kitchen table, waiting for the dinner Ellen was finishing up at the counter. Hellos were exchanged and everyone sat down. Castiel shyly handed Grandpa Bobby the socks.

"Dammit boy, you shouldn't have went and bought me nothin, whats wrong with you?" Grandpa Bobby was crotchety on his best days, and he never received gifts well.

Castiel blushed, "Well, I didn't. I mean, well Dean bought the yarn, he said you'd like the color, and I knitted them for you. It didn't take long. Socks are warmer when they're hand made." Castiel smiled at the old man and went to help Ellen bring dinner to the table.

Bobby leaned over to Dean, "Is he serious? Did he make these damn things?" Bobby waved the socks at Dean.

Dean backed away before he could be hit it the face. "Yeah I watched him do it. It was crazy fast. I didn't know you could even knit socks." Dean shook his head in wonder and leaned back in his chair. Bobby looked at the socks silently.

Dinner went by fast, soon enough everyone was piled in the small living room (as opposed to the Big living room across the house). The kids had convinced Dean to sing a song so he ran to get his guitar. When he got back they had moved the furniture into a circle, with a table in the middle for games which were set to the side for later. Ellen walked in when Dean did. Behind her came her daughter Jo and their friends Garth who Castiel had called and invited.

Garth lived in the gate house with the mechanic Dean hired to keep his car collection up to snuff, by the name of Ash. Castiel had invited him too, but Ash was in the middle of something with his computers. He had tried to explain but Castiel could barely use his phone so it didn't make much sense.

When they had all settled in Dean picked up his guitar. He had been thinking of what to play, he decided on his favorite song;

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more _

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high_

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more 

Castiel had never heard this song, but Deans voice was beautiful. He played the guitar with ease, his fingers moving smoothly over the chords. Castiel felt himself fall further in love with Dean as he sung. When the song was over, the group clapped and wooped. It had been a long while since he had sung for his family.

"That was great, dude! Lets play Apples to Apples!" Garth exclaimed and ran to the pile of games. Everyone laughed, Garth was just a big kid. As he set up the game Dean put the guitar away, and sat down next to Castiel on a loveseat. He made sure their thighs were pressed together. Dean put his arm over the back of the sofa, trying to be casual about it. It didn't work, everyone in the room was looking at them. Castiel flushed and tried to move away but Dean slid his arm to Castiels shoulder holding him closer.

Dean was surprised when not only did Ben and Maggie high five each other, but so did Grandpa Bobby and Ellen. Dean shot them all a glare. "What the hell?" he snapped.

Ellen laughed, "We were hoping you guys would see how great you are together!"

"Yeah! And Garth you owe me 20 bucks!" Grandpa Bobby huffed at Garth.

"You old bastard, you taking bets on my love life?" Dean looked shocked for a moment, but in the end it was just too funny. Dean leaned back and laughed along with everyone else. Garth dug through his wallet until he found a 20. He handed it over to Bobby with a grumble about him cheating somehow.

As Garth started dealing out cards, Deans phone rang. He dug it out of his pocket Sammy was calling. He gave Cas a smile and a light kiss then stood up to go in the hallway. Castiel leaned forward to hear Garth explain the rules again.

Dean flipped the phone open, "Hey hey Sammy boy!" Dean said cheerfully.

"Wow, you haven't been drinking have you?" Said Sam in his bitch face voice.

Dean rolled his eyes, "No man, me and Cas...well. Yeah look, we're dating...umm in a relationship. So yeah..."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. Dean pulled it away from his ear to look at the screen. The call was still in progress. "Hello? Sammy, you there?"

"I'm here...are you telling me you corrupted the young would be priest we hired to watch the kids? Who is also practically my brother in law?" said bitch face voice number 28.

"Hey, fuck you Sammy!" Dean yelled, then lowered his voice worried the people in the living room would hear him, "No, I did not 'corrupt' Castiel. Its not...we haven't...All we have done is kiss..and a bit of a cuddle. Look I don't have to explain to you Sam...What the hell do you want?" Dean kept his voice low but as he spoke it got rougher.

"Ok...shit, calm down Dean! You love this guy? I mean you haven't know him long..."

"I...I don't know. I care for him enough to want to hold tight and never let go...and I wanted that from the first moment I met him."

"Yeah...well I guess I could see that. He was pretty cute what I saw of him. ok. Well I was just worried. I didn't want you deflowering my boyfriends innocent little brother...Gabe would kill you man."

"I am dating him. And it's serious. So don't worry. I assume you called for some other reason?"

"Yeah,...I hate to be the bearer of bad news...You sound happy, and I'm glad...but Crowley and Meg came to speak to Gabriel and I. Meg is pregnant Dean. She is sure it's yours, I already set up a doctors appointment to do a DNA test. It's next week. She's already decided she doesn't want the baby. So basically...the ball is in your court. She said if you didn't take the kid, she would give it up for adoption in England."

As Dean listened to his brother talk he slid down the wall he had leaned against. The words echoed through his mind. "Pregnant. Yours. DNA test. Adoption" Dean felt tears roll down his face, his heart sped up, a pain ripped through his head a memory took over his mind .It was a quick flash of Meg naked and riding him, her perky breasts bouncing up and down. His head felt like it split open when the flash finally stopped. It was the first memory of those missed days he's had. The headache was making him sick so he dashed into the bathroom. He can hear Sam on the other side of the phone asking if he's alright, but he can't answer. He doesn't even hear Castiel come in and take the phone. He vaguely remembers being given some Tylenol and pushed into his bed. The tears stream down his face as he falls asleep.


	18. Baby, Don't Leave Me

Chapter 18

Baby, Don't Leave Me

9-12-13

Dean was surprised when he woke up and actually felt pretty good. Then he remembered, Meg...that bitch. Pregnant.

Dean walked into the kitchen. The kids, Castiel, and grandpa Bobby were all sitting at the table with Ellen, eating breakfast. Dean sat down with them, all of their eyes locked on him. Dean sighed."What?" he finally snapped.

"Dean, what happened? Sam wouldn't tell me anything when I took the phone from you. He did say that he'll call you back today." Castiel spoke calmly while still feeding Little Bobby.

"It's complicated. Uncle Sammy told me some news. I was upset and shocked and it made me kinda get upset. I'm fine now kids." Dean put on a smile for the kids. He didn't want to upset them with the truth. Right now he needed to speak to the adults, all he had to do was wait for the kids to finish up. "Ben how bout you take Maggie and Lil B up to the play room, Cas and I will come up soon, okay buddy?" Dean gave Ben a serious look. Ben nodded, he stood up to get the baby but he stopped and hugged his dad first,picked up little Bobby and walked toward the door. Maggie hugged Dean and Cas, then followed her brothers upstairs.

"Ok son, kids are out the room. Spill it boy." Bobby went right too the point as usual.

Dean looked at his family sitting with him, he reached out for Castiels hand, holding it tight. He needed the strength. "Sam told me something upsetting last night. I kinda freaked out I guess." Castiel squeezed Deans fingers in encouragement. Dean cleared his throat, "It turns out that Meg Masters is pregnant. She thinks its mine but they are gonna do a DNA test sometime. I kinda zoned out after that..." Castiels hand squeezed his tighter. DEan looked up to see his reaction, worried it would be bad. But Castiel looked more worried and frightened then angry. He was biting his lip, something Dean had never seen him do before.

Castiel sucked in a breath and tried to calm himself, "Will you marry her,Dean?" he whispered. Ellen and Bobby didn't hear because they were too busy talking quickly about a new baby in the house. But Dean heard crystal clear, now that he looked closer he also saw the despair in Castiels eyes.

Dean pulled Cas out of his seat and onto his lap. They hugged each other close, Castiel sniffing into Deans shoulder trying to hold in his tears. "Baby, no. No. I am not marrying her. I wouldn't leave you for anything, much less for that bitch." Dean rubbed a hand up and down Castiels back as he spoke.

Cas looked up into Deans eyes, "But what about the baby?" his voice made husky from trying not to cry.

"Meg doesn't want it..." Dean said loud enough for Ellen and Bobby to hear as well. "She said if I didn't want it, she would put it up for adoption in England."

Castiel thought he couldn't be more surprised when Dean said he had gotten this Masters woman pregnant, but to hear this same woman didn't even want the baby. It was unbelievable to him but the bright side would be...new baby. Castiel smiled at Dean. "Then you need to call Sam, and tell him that you will of course take the baby."

Dean blinked. "Just like that? You're, peachy keen with this?"

Castiel patted Deans cheek. "Don't be silly,Dean. Even if this isn't your baby he or she still needs a loving home. You are already providing that to three amazing children, I have every confidence you will be just as well with the fourth." Castiel kissed his forehead and stood up. "Call your brother Dean." Castiel left the room, heading toward the play room with a small smile on his face.

Dean looked over at Bobby and Ellen who had been watching their interaction like it was one of the cheesy soaps they watch together every afternoon. "Well. He's right." said Dean to them.

Bobby and Ellen traded looks and smiled back at Dean trying to be encouraging. They knew something bad had happened with Meg that led to Dean being hospitalized, and completely dry for months now. Dean cleared his throat and proceeded to tell them what had happened, or at least what he remembered. By the end Bobby looked pissed, and Ellen was hugging him. Dean sighed. This is why he didn't want to tell them, there is nothing they could do except feel bad. But Dean feels relief to get it off his chest.


	19. Grannies Socks

Chapter 19

Grannies Socks

9-12-13

The DNA test came back conclusive. The baby is his. Dean sits with Grandpa Bobby, Garth and Ash in the garage. They were all holding beers and contemplating life.

"So you hooked up with the hot Nanny right? What's he think about this?" Ash took a pull of beer after he asked, looking at Dean with interest.

"Idjit." muttered Bobby in Ashes direction but he looked at Dean waiting for an answer.

"He's knitting a baby blanket..." Dean looked down and smiled into his beer.

Bobby and Ash laughed, but Garth just got a soppy look on his face. Dean thought he might be about to cry. "Garth, if you start chick flicking I'm gonna hurt you." Dean chucked an empty soda can at him. Garth tried to duck but fell of his stool instead. This just made the other men laugh harder.

"We talked about it and junk. You guys know I wouldn't just leave a kid of mine anywhere, and Cas, well he understands me perfectly. It's weird, we haven't know each other long, but we just...click." Dean took a long drink.

"He's a good kid, like him. Who the hell knows how to knit socks?" Bobby exclaimed trying to get away from the emotional stuff. "Warmest damn things I've owned." he muttered behind his beer.

"Wait...Dude makes socks? They lumpy or what?" Ash gestured with his beer bottle as he spoke. Dean snickered at his question. "Shut up bro, my granny made some fucking lumpy ass socks! They sucked a big one...always felt like walking on grapes."

"No, they are perfect. Best damn socks ever." Bobby threw his good leg up on a low tool chest that was near by. He pulled up his jeans to show the top of the socks peeking out above his slippers. Ash and Garth both got closer for a look, and in Ashes case to touch, "Don't touch me, you damn idjit." Bobby smacked Ash in the mulleted head.

Dean snorted into his beer, then full on laughed. It was times like this that he loved his family very much.

"Hey, Dean, will you ask your boy if he will make me some socks? His are a lot better then my grannies were." Ash looked at Dean seriously.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" popped Dean back at Ash.

"I might...might woo him away from your uncouth ass!" Ash snapped back at him.

"Oh yeah Ash...cause he wouldn't be able to resist your sexy, sexy mullet." Dean grinned at Ash.

"Hey, this is the haircut of the gods, AND it says all the rules of the garage in one swoop. Business up front, party in the back." Ash flipped his hair and smirked at Dean.


	20. Apple Pie Life

Chapter 20

Apple Pie Life

9-14-13

9-15-13

The kids seemed to take the idea of a little sibling pretty well, although Little Bobby didn't really understand. Ben and Maggie both wanted to be involved so they asked a lot of questions. Ben seemed to take after his father with his love of babies and kids. They cleared out the small nursery that was attached to Deans room. It hadn't been used since Little Bobby out grew his crib and moved to his big boy bed down the hall.

Once the room was clear Castiel turned the whole room into an art lesson for the kids. They started with taking measurements and using those create to scale drawings. They even went through several design ideas. The planning process took over a month. Once the planning was finished, they ordered paints, brushes, drop clothes, and various other tools. A grid was laid down on the primed walls so it was easy to transfer the design. Dean was really impressed by how whole thing came together, and he got to pick the final design from the three the kids had came up with ,so that was cool too.

Dean choose the Hobbit theme, there were rolling green hills, and oak trees scattered around. Far in the distance were the misty mountains. Once they chose the colors and had samples of those colors they used them to purchase matching plush green carpet,curtains, new sheets (a variety of colors and designs) for the crib they already had, it was dark oak and matched the room well. Dean found a Lord of the Rings mobile for over the crib. They also found other oak furniture, rocking chair, changing table. Castiel had been busy creating things for the room, including a rug,several blankets, various storage units that would blend into the mural.

Dean had decided he wouldn't go back to London for any part Megs pregnancy. Sam and Gabriel extended their stay in England to correspond with the birth. They resided at Deans London flat with Meg (watching her like a hawk when they weren't working) Sam would take her to doctor appointments when needed.

During a trip to New York City to get Halloween costumes Dean snuck away from his family to go into Tiffanys. There he picked out two wedding rings. Matching silver bands, with engravings of leaves and a bee on the outside and writing on the inside. The engraving would take time so the rings would have to be send when complete. Dean still didn't know when or how he was going to propose, or if it was too soon. He would call Sammy to talk to him about it. His brother was always the level headed one.

Dean waited til November to propose. He had carried the rings around since he got them, just waiting for the right time. Sam and Gabriel made their way home for Thanksgiving so the whole family could be together, and so they could update Dean on everything in person.

Samuel was struck by how easily Castiel got along with the family, especially Dean. Sam had never seen Dean so soppy happy with someone, he hadn't been that way with Lisa. Deans eyes never left the younger man, when he was out of the room Dean checked the door frequently to see if he was coming back. When Castiel was within reach Dean always had a reason to touch him, a hand on his arm or back. Leaning their shoulders or thighs together. Sam was happy with the change that had occurred in Dean, he was smiling a lot more, positively lit up when Castiel was near, he even played with the kids more. Another thing was how much closer he was to the kids. They reached for him more now, and for Castiel. They laughed and chatted, is seemed they did a million amazing things over the summer, and it didn't stop when school started. The kids were all doing well in school, but in the evenings and weekends Castiel always had fun and educational things planned. While Sam appreciated this he couldn't believe Dean went along with it. When he brought it up Dean had just laughed and said it was always fun with Castiel and the kids, and Castiel always let him play his music in the car, unlike Sam.

"Sammy, I'm thinking of asking Cas to marry me..." Dean and Sam were sitting on the back porch, having some brother time.

Sams eyes widen as he looks over at Dean, "Is he that good in the sack?" joked Sam.

Dean blushed and looked down at his beer. "We haven't actually got that far..."

Same choked on his beer for a moment, and Dean hit him on the back til he stopped coughing. "Are you serious man? You've been dating months, you've never 'waited'!"

"Yeah but Cas is different. By the time I was 21 I had slept with...well way to many women...but Cas... Man, I'm the first person to hold his hand, first person to kiss him...It was never a big deal with those girls cause they all knew what they wanted and how to get it. Cas doesn't...like at all... and its up to me to make sure its good for him, so yeah, we're waiting. Probably til we get married actually." Dean took a few drinks of his beer, while Sam just starred at him his mouth slightly open. Sam had never heard his brother talk this way.

"Wow man...then you should ask him to marry you. That way when the baby gets here its all taken care of. I assume you will be raising it together?"

"Yeah I...mean I hope so. He's super excited, we've already got the nursery in progress. I'll have to show you, it's going to be beautiful...So how bout you and Gabe?" Dean was tired of talking about his feelings so he tried to get the conversation over to Sams life.

"Well I don't know." Sam fiddled with his beer, looking down. "He says he loves me. I love him. We live together. But everything seemed to stop there. Whenever I bring up changing things, maybe getting married or having a kid of our own, Gabe freaks out and goes on a bender, once he's sober he says sorry and that hes not ready. After the last time I haven't mentioned it again."

"Shit man...Well...maybe you can ask Castiel? Gabe has always been reluctant to talk about his past. Hell, I didn't know he had a brother until he recommended Cas for the job here." Dean thought hard about all he knew about Gabe, but there wasn't a lot. He had met the man 10 years ago and at that time he was already an established band manager.

Dean decided to propose the day before thanksgiving so that they could share then news with the whole family during the holiday meal. Dean had arranged for the kids to go with Sam and Gabriel for a day out, so he and Castiel could have some time alone.

Dean started the special day by bringing Castiel breakfast in bed, that meant he had to get up before the sun to catch Castiel before he was up and busy. Dean had perfect timing, just as he peeked into Castiels room he was waking up.

Next stop was Castiels favorite spot in the garden, when they got there, there was already a blanket spread out on the grass, near by there was a hole in the ground, a shovel, and a small tree still in a pot. Castiels eyes widen at it.

"Dean, what is this ?" He looked up at Dean curiously.

"Maybe you should look at the card on the tree." Dean smiled at him.

Castiel gazed at Dean for a moment, then went over to the little apple tree. Hanging from one of its small branches was a card, Castiel plucked it off the branch,

_Castiel,_

_I love you more then I thought I could love anyone. I want us to watch this tree grow as we raise our family together._

_Love,_

Dean Michael Winchester

Castiel had tears in his eyes, he turned around to hug Dean only to find him in front of him on one knee. "Castiel Novak, I would be honored if you would become my husband." Dean opened the blue box in his hand to show Castiel the twin rings.

Castiel was speechless, he had been in love with Dean so deeply, and the children. He hadnt been sure Dean felt the same. But here was the man he loved offering everything he had been dreaming of. Castiel smiled and jumped toward Dean, wrapping his arms around Deans neck and knocking them both to the ground. Castiels lips connected with Deans, kissing him for all he was worth. His tongue slipped into Deans mouth, twisting and rubbing, pouring all of his love into it.

As Castiel finally pulled away, Dean gave him a goofy grin, "So, that means yes right?"

"Yes, Dean. I want to be your husband!" Castiel nuzzled himself into Deans neck. Dean hugged Castiel around the middle and settled in for a good cuddle with his new fiancee.


	21. Like a Virgin

Chapter 21

Like a Virgin

9-15-13

They decided to hold the wedding on February 28, the guest list was small, just family and close friends. Sam and Gabriel came back for the wedding, and had stayed for two weeks while Dean and Castiel went on their honey moon.

The ceremony took place in the garden where they had fallen in love. They stood in front of the small apple tree and vowed their lives to one another. Castiel wore a white suit, it was done in an old fashioned style that hugged his body. His waist coat was a green brocade with silver embroidery. His over coat went to his knees. Dean was dressed in the same style suit, but his was a deep deep green with a silver pin stripe and a shorter coat. His waist coat was white and embroidered with silver. Gabriel stood for Dean,and Sam stood for Castiel. Father Chuck was happy to preside. When it was all over they were Dean and Castiel Winchester.

Later as he dances barefoot and coatless (All the men ditched their coats early on) with his husband at their reception, he realizes how much his life has changed in a little under a year. He was in the strong arms of a man who loves him, the father of the children that are now his as well. He has a baby on the way. Castiels heart soars, he laughs as Dean hugs their bodies closer so he can feel Castiels joy through the vibrations in his chest.

The children run around in their dress clothes under everyones feet. Maggie only wants to dance, when she is not just spinning on her own, she is dancing with whoever will fall for her doe eyes, (which is her entire family) lucky for her she has two daddies, brothers, uncles, and a Granddad who all willingly dance with her. Ben is more interested in cake, and keeping an eye on his little brother, who running all around on his chubby legs.

Castiel wanted to spend their first night married in their own house, more specifically in Deans bed. The property was completely cleared out of family and guests by 7pm. Dean led Castiel upstairs to their room by the hand. Castiel was nervous but so very excited. Dean had been very patient with him, Castiel though, too patient after they had got engaged, he had been ready to go further, but they had decided together to wait, and Castiel felt good about it now that they had made it.

When they get to Deans room they faced each other. Dean touched Castiels cheeks. Castiel closed his eyes and leaned into it, placing his hands on Deans waist. Dean slid one hand into Castiels soft hair, the other he slid around his shoulder. Dean pressed his lips against his husbands, slowly he deepened the kiss, nibbling gently at Castiels lip, and twirling their tongues together. Dean pulled back so he could lay kisses on Castiels chin, and down his neck, sucking at the point under his ear, so that Castiel moaned and melted even closer to Dean.

Dean pulled back to look at Castiels flushed face, his pupils were blown wide, and his eye lids were drooping, he looked fucked out, it made Dean grin widely, he loved that only he would ever put this look on Castiels face. "Too many clothes" Dean murmured as he started unbuttoning the waste coat Castiel still wore. Castiel followed suit, his fingers fumbled against the buttons, it was weird trying to open them from the wrong side.

Dean got Castiels shirts off quick, he paused so Castiel could finish unbuttoning Deans shirt. He was surprised to see a tattoo on Deans chest. Castiel ran his hand over the sun and looked up at Dean curiously. Dean placed his hand over Castiels. "Sam and I both have it in the same place. He was going to college, we got drunk before he left and well...got matching tattoos." Dean laughed at his own foolishness.

Castiel leaned forward and kissed the tattoo, while he traced it with his tongue, he ran his hand down Deans hard stomach to the buttons on his pants, the opened them and pushed his fingers under the waist band of Deans underwear, touching the happy trail. Dean grabbed his hand before he made it any farther. Dean quickly unbuttoned Castiels pants and pushed them down. They both stepped out of their pants and lay down on the bed.

Dean ran his hands over ever inch of skin he could touch, he rolled over onto Castiel, kissing his mouth and rubbing their bodies together. He made his way down Castiels body, he sucked the rosy nipples that were stiff, Castiel moaned and squirmed at the feeling. Castiel twisted his hands in the sheets as Dean started moving further south. Dean closed his mouth around the tip of the pretty cock in front of him, he pressed his tongue to the slit making Castiels hips jerk as he cried out. Dean grabbed his hips holding him down so he could take the the throbbing member further in his mouth, giving it a hard suck. Castiel couldn't last long, he exploded in Deans mouth while yelling his name.

Dean used his tongue to clean Castiel off then leaned up to kiss him softly. Castiel untangled his hands from the sheets and stretched his body, rubbing against his husbands hard dick as he did so. Castiels started whimpering in the back of his throat as his sensitive skin came alive again. He knew what he wanted but not how to ask. Thankfully as usual Dean seemed to know.

Dean leaned up and helped Castiel flip to his stomach. Castiel grumbled a bit, but Dean leaned over and whispered in his ear, "It's easier like this the first time. I did my research, sweetheart. I will take care of you." Dean ran his hands up and down Castiels back. He reached over to the side table, grabbing the bottle of oil he had gotten just for that night.

Dean knelt over Castiels shapely ass. He dribbled oil over his broad shoulders and started to massage them. He worked all of the tension out of the younger mans back, slowly working his way down the sleek muscles. He finally came to the slope of that beautifully rounded ass. Dean rubbed his hands over both globes, slightly parting them to glimpse the tight pink hole that lay within. Instead of touching the whimpering man where he wanted Dean worked his way down to his legs and feet. By the time Deans hands came back to Castiels ass, he was moaning and withering, he reached under himself to touch his hard erection. Dean stopped him and used his own slick hand to tug at Castiels weeping prick. He removed his hand, placed both hands on Castiels hips, pulling him to his knees.

Castiel pressed the side of his face into the pillow, panting. He could feel Deans gaze on his body, he moaned again wanting Dean to continue, shaking his ass, trying to get the older man to do what he really wanted. Dean grinned, glad that Castiel was so needy, it turned him on like nothing else. Dean drizzled a good amount of oil down his crack making Castiel shiver and spread his knees wider. Dean ran his fingers down Castiels tail bone,and across his hole. Castiel whined and pressed into the fingers teasing him.

Dean pressed his middle finger against the twitching hole, it sunk in to the second knuckle with ease. Castiel was pliant and warm, trusting Dean completely. He gently pressed his finger in all the way,the warm hole clenched around it, he pulled it out and pressed it back in.

"Oh Dean, more...more, please, come ON." Castiel moaned and wiggled against the finger. It felt so good but it wasn't enough.

Dean pressed a second finger in, stretching the virgin opening further. Once he worked both in fully he started scissoring his fingers, working him open for something much larger. Once Dean was moving two fingers in and out easily. He crooked his fingers to rub them against Castiels prostate. Castiel yelled out, his back arched, pushing his ass further into the air, making Deans fingers press harder against his button causing him to shout out again. Dean used that moment of distraction to press a third finger past the tight ring of muscle. When Castiel was pressing back against his fingers and moaning Dean knew it was time. He leaned over Castiel to whisper in his ear "You ready baby?" Castiels response was to clench around the fingers inside of him and moan pitifully. Dean chuckled and pulled his fingers out, this time Castiels moan sounded like a no.

Dean slicked himself up and shuffled so he we nestled between Castiels spread legs, his cock rubbing against his balls and twitching hole. Castiel was impatient by this point so he pressed back against the hardness that was rubbing _so_ close to where he wanted it. Dean held his husbands hips so he couldn't move them, and slowly pressed the tip of his cock past the tight ring of muscles. Castiel grunted and tried to relax, as his muscles loosened Dean slipped in all the way to the hilt. They moaned together, Dean because Castiel was so tight around him he was worried he would come just from the pressure. Castiel because as he was filled up (which was lovely) and Dean brushed his prostate.

Once Dean imagined some gross stuff so he wouldn't come, he started to rock his hips into Castiels. They built a rhythm moving together. The only sound in the room was the slapping of the flesh together as Deans thrusts sped up, and the gasps and moans of both men.

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiels chest and pulled him until he was kneeling and leaned back against Deans chest, his head fell back onto Deans shoulder, a shout on his lips, as the new position pressed Deans cock perfectly into his prostate. Dean pressed his lips to Castiels shoulder, sucking on the skin to create a mark, he dropped one hand to his husbands leaking prick, it only took a couple of strong tugs and Castiel was coming. He yelled out Deans name, his whole body tightened and shuttered as he experienced the most intense orgasm of his life. Dean bit down on Castiels shoulder as the already tight channel squeezed and fluttered around him as Castiel came. Dean pumped all he had into Castiels waiting body.

Dean wasn't sure how they got to be laying down. He must have whited out when he came. He and Castiel were still joined, Castiels back formed to Deans front. He couldn't tell if Case was awake or not, so he started to gently pull his now only half hard cock out of the other man. He felt Castiels hand grip his own. "Don't leave." Castiel whispered, his voice was all smoke and gravel, Deans dick jerked in response to the sound.

"I'm not going anywhere.." to prove his point Dean snuggled himself back in, pressing his now even more interested dick fully back into Castiel. Castiels breath hitched at the feeling, Deans cock was getting hard inside of him, he felt his own member struggle to catch up, by the feel of things, it wasn't going to be a problem.

The next morning after they were settled into the cabin on a train that would take them down the east coast to Florida, Castiel sat on a pillow, he would shift around and look up from his book at Dean with a secret little smile. Dean would shoot him a wink and lick his lips. They had made love (Castiel blushed at the thought) three times now, every time Castiel clenched his muscles it was like he could still feel the stiff cock in him. Whenever he thought of it, it was like Dean knew.

They had lunch at the restaurant on the train, when they went back to their cabin Dean locked the door and closed the curtain on the door. He pulled out the fold away bed, it was beautiful outside, the sun streamed onto the cabin. Castiel watched Dean putter around the room getting everything just like he wanted. Suddenly Dean was in front of him, wrapping an arm around his waist, and bend his head to nibble the place under his ear that made his knees weak. Dean pulled him over to the bed, where they spent the rest of the afternoon.

Despite being at a 5 star resort in Florida, Castiel and Dean didn't see many sites in their two weeks there. They stayed in their honey moon suite, enjoying one of the few times they wouldn't have a horde of kids with them.


	22. The Family is All Here

Chapter 22

The Family is All Here

9-16-13

The time flew by, and soon it was April, Little bobby was just over 2 now, walking and talking to those he deemed worthy.

Dean, Castiel, and Grandpa Bobby were waiting for Sam, Gabriel and the new baby at the airport. Surprisingly things had went smoothly, Meg was serious about not wanting a child. She was more then happy to pass it to Sam and Gabriel without a backwards glance.

The good thing about his little brother being a giant was that Dean could see him above any crowd, his head towering above the normal sized people. Gabriel walked by his side holding a baby carrier with one of Castiels knitted blankets over it.

By evening all five men and the baby were on a train headed to the Long Island house. Castiel picked up the baby to have a good look at his small face. He looked bald, but his hair was such a fine blond it was invisable. Blue eyes sparkled up at Castiel, he and the baby studied each other for a long while.

A name hadn't been picked yet, Dean refused to name the baby without meeting him first. Dean sat across from Castiel and the baby, he was looking at them together and thinking hard about what to name the little boy. Lisa had know what she wanted to name the kids pretty early on, so Dean hadn't had to worry about it. Castiel wasn't any help when it came to naming, all he said were angel and bible names. None of which Dean liked cause he didn't want the kid beaten up later on.

Ellen and the kids were waiting for them in the living room when they got home. Ben had called it to be first to hold the baby so he sat on the couch, the baby held firmly but gently in his arms. Maggie was on one side of him, Ellen on the other. They studied the little boy, and he studied back. Little Bobby reached out to touch the babies hand, strong little fingers curled around his. He looked up at his daddies with a smile, "Baby is strong."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, they were worried that Bobby would take badly to not being the baby anymore. But he seemed pleased with his new brother. Ben ran his fingers over the babies soft hair and looked up at his dads, "Whats his name gonna be?" he asked.

Dean and Cas smiled at each other, "Well son, his name is Charles Samuel Winchester." Sammys eyes widened at the name. Sam jumped up to flop next to Dean and Cas hugging them both.

"Hey, why Charles? Why not Gabriel? I'm great you know..." Gabe pouted, everyone in the room laughed at him.

"Charles is the Father who sent Castiel to us. He also married us, so we thought it would be nice." Said Dean with a grin. Castiel sat beside him nodding, but his attention was on the kids. Charles had been in Castiels care only a few hours but he was already in protective mommy mode. Dean marked it down as another thing he found attractive about his husband.

That night they had a party in welcome for Charles. Ash spent most of the evening boggarting the baby, carrying him around and snuggling him. Once the kids went to bed the adults all stayed up til late into the night, drinking, laughing, and celebrating life. Castiel kept going upstairs to check on the baby, much to everyone's amusement.

As the weeks went on, Dean went back to working from his office at home, there was no real need for him to be at the main office in the city, with the internet and modern technology. He liked it a lot more because this way he could spend more time with his kids. Castiel had started music lessons with all the kids, teaching them how to play instruments and love music.


End file.
